Digital Wonderland
by Pikes Pendragon
Summary: Things start out as any normal day until my toy Digivice gets smashed & technology starts acting weird; even weirder than usual. What could this mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary:_ Well, I haven't got that much inspiration to write any chapters for my current Pokemon fic due to the fact that I either get distracted with other series or keep thinking of future events for that fic without even thinking of current ones. SO, let's try Pokemon's main rival in the late 1990s to early 2000s that I also grew up watching, Digimon! With the hype I currently got from seeing the Re-Digitize opening, let's not make any more haste!

**One/Prologue: Changes**

I'm one of those kids who grew up with both Pokemon AND Digimon at the same time. They were both action packed (to the point where at least kids could watch them due to the fact that they were edited by 4Kids and Fox Kids), the monsters looked freaking awesome, the characters never remembered what happened after they made a movie (which only makes sense in the first Pokemon film since Mewtwo wiped their memories), and the lines were cheesier than horrible one-liners. Childhood's truly something to cherish, isn't it? The years of innocence & excitement; just waiting to be crushed…

"…totally lame."

Wait, what?

"I know, right? It's just…bad."

"Can't believe someone would waste their time with it…"

"With what?" I asked with a sort of startle.

"Digimon, of course! It's just a stupid knock-off Pokemon!" My friend Valana responded.

"Hey, Digimon came before Pokemon, ya know!" I shouted; not in a menacing way, though. Probably more like snobbish. "Plus, they're rip-offs of other things; Digimon to Tamagotchi and Pokemon to both 'Monster in my Pocket' & bug catching!"

"Whoa, really?"

"Yip~." I mentally high-fived myself for knowing this.

"Anyway, Pokemon's better."

"Pfft, in the games & manga department, maybe. The anime's horribly generic to the point where ANYONE can explain the plot when they don't even watch it!"

"At least it's still around."

"OHHH!" My other friend Sam (who's a chick, by the way) exclaimed as she went to high-five Valana. Our other group of friends either stood there in the background doing nothing or joined in the laughter.

Suddenly, the gym door opened.

"Let's go inside; Coach Lagman will be at our throats if we don't get in role call soon," our other compadre Elisabeth said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be waiting for a moment," I squeaked.

"Ahh, come on; we were only joking," Valana responded.

"I know, but I just don't want to get squished by others in the doorway."

"Oh." Valana then went inside the doorway before the huge flood of people started to crowd around it.

Truth be told, I actually stayed behind to check up on my toy D-3 Digivice. Being the nerd I was, I decided to show it off to another friend of mine, Romy; unfortunately the only person I can pretty much talk to about Digimon because she actually likes it.

"You okay?" I then noticed the bright pink that was Romy's hair. (She used to have blonde hair, but her folks were cool enough to let her dye it pink. I personally don't mind, but let's just say pink ain't my favorite color, to be honest.)

"Yeah, I'm cool; people have opinions & all. I'm just putting my Digivice away for safety reasons."

"All right, I'll wait for ya!" Romy can usually have those times when she'd hang out with her not-so-nerdy friends, but clearly not now.

"Cool," I responded all suave & schtuff. I then held the smaller-than-I-had-remembered orange gourd-shaped Digivice in the palm of my hand. It was cool, the big button on the bottom could still be pushable (don't make that sound dirty) alongside the side buttons that were nearby the blank screen, and it still had those 2 connector metals on top that basically shocked you if you tried to touch them. Memories…

"Come on, the coach is almost here!" I heard our comrade Morgan (also a chick) exclaim as we saw the middle-aged Asian woman in PE clothes step out of the PE office.

"Right!"

Enough memories for now; I placed the Digivice safely in the right pocket of my gym bag and rushed immedieately along with Romy inside where role call would take place.

Ahh yes, you people are probably confused as to what the hell's going on. Sorry about that, I've been known to write very little detail. SO, let me explain:

My name is Anne Brown, a 16-year-old sophomore who's still getting used to waking up early in the morning for school. I'm basically the whitest child known to mankind; even made a meme called White Wendy to explain this! (Granted, I don't rap, but I'm still as pale as vanilla ice cream.) I got an older brother named Jack who just went to college, a black cat named Kitty who really acts like a bitch, and a family so boring & "perfect" you'd think they'd come right out of the 1950s. (Minus my crazy uncle we don't really talk to, but it's pretty much the same thing.) Ahh yes, dad works as a lawyer & mom works as a CEO for a computer company, so we're basically part of the 1%.

As explained before, I'm a nerd; not to the point where I don't have a social life (which, ironically, I gained in high school when I was a socially awkward penguin from elementary to middle), but at least I can tell the difference between Doctor Who & Sherlock. (I don't really watch British television, but I hear Romy talk about it for hours & endless hours)

Now, to explain the group of friends that were somewhat mentioned earlier (this is just my PE group of friends; I hang out with them along with others):

Valana's a chick I met last year in PE class that I didn't really talk to at first but then got to know her better. She loves Black Butler, Hellsing (that I got her interested in), FullMetal Alchemist, and tons of other stuff like Tim Burton movies or books I don't really like to read because I don't think they're as great as everyone praises them. (So what if I didn't read the Hunger Games? I was too busy reading Higher Institute of Villainous Education when that came out!) She did watch Pokemon a lot as a kid, but like everyone else, lost interest after Misty left. (Granted, the anime did start sucking a lot more than it did when that happened, but I have promise for the new one.)

Sam's also someone I met last year, but not in PE. We were originally in a class called Citivas, which basically mixed a political science class with community service. (I dropped out of it because it's way too difficult. The only reason I got in was for college credits, but my grades are pretty solid A's & B's generally with the exceptions of Geometry and Reader's Theater). She then got into my PE class & bonded quickly with Valana, me, and other friends we had in that class. (Not the ones here, though.) She loves classic rock, Stephen King books, Cowboy Bebop (got her interested in that), Dr. Horrible, and is basically the voice of reason in our group.

Romy's been a good pal of mine since the 5th grade; even though she basically hung out with her not-so-nerdy friends a bit more than me, but I don't really mind now. She's the embodiment of joy as she always pretty much has a happy-go-lucky spirit with tons of rainbows following her every step. (The fun part is she basically trips over a lot of stuff & can have her blonde moments.) As said before, Romy loves Digimon, Pokemon, British television, and Tumblr.

Our other friends in this group included:

Morgan, a blue haired chick who basically looked like Marceline from Adventure Time when she had her hair on one side of her head. I told her about that observation & we talk about nerdy stuff when she's not yelling at people for not being good at volleyball. (Can't believe I can't get the ball over the net when I serve…)

Yurie, a short Asian girl who basically yelled and complained a lot. She mostly talks about her not-so-Asian family, her horrible mother, and sometimes, stuff that happened in Japan.

Elisabeth, a girl I once knew from elementary school before I transferred who was basically tough & stuff. She doesn't really talk about nerdy stuff that much, but she likes hanging out with the crazy group I'm in. One thing I do remember from her is that she adores horses.

And finally, Amber, a girl who's really cheery even though I believe she's somewhat… "special". (She's still a valued friend, mind you!)

As for me, you should pretty much know that I've got some acne on my face (like a normal teen) and curly, brown hair along with brown eyes. (IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE MY LAST NAME, HAIR, AND EYE COLOR ARE ALL THE SAME.) I got my braces off recently after four long years, but I still have a dumb retainer I gotta wear.

Now, in case you're wondering, I do have guy friends. (Some are in my PE class, in fact). I just don't talk to them as often as I do to my chickadees. You see, no matter how old you are, if you talk to the opposite gender, you're going to be questioned if you like that person and wanna go out with them. A situation happened like that last year in PE with my buddy Jacob, but luckily that escalated nowhere. We basically just chatted about random stuff such as Team Fortress 2 or Nostalgia Critic. We still talk this year, but it's only after school for a couple of seconds.

Also, I don't really "date", so to say. Why? Well, it makes me lose focus in school and my dad used to be a Captain for the Marines; hate to see what he'd do if I started.

"All right, remember to set up the ball! Head out," I heard the coach exclaim as I returned to reality. I then jumped up from my role call position to head over to the volleyball nets. Ugh, I hate sports…

_Ending Commentary:_ You're probably wondering, "WHERE THE HECK ARE ALL THE DIGIMON?" "ALL THAT WAS MENTIONED WAS THAT BOTH YOU AND ROMY LIKED IT AS KIDS." Patience, my good friends. They'll be coming up eventually~. SO, we got that out of the way. Review, please? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _Just finished some homework for this weekend and felt somewhat inspired. (Although not inspired to the point I can write the next of JoaL, unfortunately.) ANYWHO, let's get this over with so I can reminiscent about my life's story for English class

**Two: And Now For Something Completely Different**

"Now remember to set up the ball this time," my coach annoyingly shouted. Most kids in my class (myself included) didn't really know how to set up the ball in volleyball (considering most of them are ball hogs), so I guess it makes sense for her to shout out at us. Luckily, I was teamed up with my friends, so Morgan can at least pump us up to the point where we somewhat try.

We headed to our net where we faced against some of my guy friends:

Nikita, the short Russian who usually said random stuff. (Typically perverted stuff).

Justin, the even more random and perverted Asian. (Trust me, he can pretty much turn any conversation into an erotica).

And the other one, Nathan T., the big guy who usually kept his trap shut. (When he didn't, he usually tried to beat Justin up).

They were teamed up with Javier & Nathan C., two Mexicans who usually showed off their "bromance" in this class. Nathan C. once dated my friend Nicole back in the 6th grade where Javier was dating her now; I guess she likes Mexicans.

The game headed out as usual games between us teams do; the boys pretty much bragged as they dominated us as I sucked at serving the ball over the net.

"All right, switch!" This was the signal to have one of the teams move to the right so they can face off another team.

To my unfortunate luck, we were playing against a team that had Henry on it. Henry was a chubby kid in our class that didn't really bathe & is pretty much a complete retard. I tried talking to him since he was getting bullied so much in middle school, but I've regretted it ever since. True, he may like Mario Bros. & classic rock, but it doesn't help the fact that he can be annoying.

Things were playing out normally until Henry went to serve. Coach Lagman was watching us, so he made sure he did an especially great job. The ball went into the air, and there was a loud noise that came from Henry's hand. Soon, the ball was flying right towards us; my direction, to be specific. Being the idiot I was, I dodged it. However, I probably shouldn't have done that.

_BANG! CRACK!_

Those were the noises heard when I turned around and noticed my gym bag getting completely destroyed by the ball. Usually, that wouldn't bother me since there would be nothing but my lunch and clothes inside. But then I remembered...

"MY DIGIVICE!" I yelled. I quickly ran over to my bag; not caring about the game at all.

"Digivice?" I heard Valana ask Romy.

"She got one from eBay a while back; cost $73."

"Yikes…"

"Anne, what are you doing?!" Coach Lagman shouted as she walked towards me. "Get back in the game!"

"But look at what Henry did!" I then showed her the broken evidence. She gave me an annoyed look.

"It's just a toy."

"With meaning, though!"

"I didn't mean to hit it!" Henry said in his annoying somewhat-Canadian-accent. "It was an accident!" The other kids started surrounding our environment; thinking that Henry hit me in the face or something.

"Hey, get back to playing!" Coach Lagman told the other kids. She then repaid attention to us. "Now look, I don't really know how to solve this issue; seeing as how we're in a public school with a nearly broke school district, so fix this outside of class without any violence, all right?"

"Fine…" I grunted.

"Good, now get back to playing!" I then stood up and walked slowly back to the court we were playing in.

"I'm sorry," Henry said as he ran up to me.

"Just forget it." Soon, I was back in the court & things played out normally; though I started hitting the ball more fiercely now.

After a while, we were ordered to change and wait for a couple of minutes before second period started. As always, my friends were huddled around the door since they didn't feel like going through a giant crowd of people just to be first. I reached inside my gym bag to hold the now-broken Digivice; the screen was completely cracked and it just felt like something huge crashed into it.

"Can't believe this happened," I moaned. "And just when I got this Digivice, too!"

"But you have the money to pay for another one!" Sam remarked kindly.

"Do you know how hard it is to find these things nowadays?"

"What about eBay? You got that one there…" Valana pointed out.

"There aren't any others like this; this Digivice is similar to the one I had as a kid, therefore it has meaning to me! Any other Digivice wouldn't be as satisfying!"

"Ahh, but it would be SOMEWHAT satisfying."

The bell rang, and then everyone started heading off to their class. Me, I stayed back for a bit to look at the destruction of my childhood.

"Cheer up; at least it didn't get stolen!" Romy exclaimed as she stayed behind for me.

"I guess…"

"Can you follow me to my locker? I need to get something for French class."

"I can, but your boyfriend will just show up and I'll be the unnecessary third wheel…"

"Geez, who spit in your cereal?" I usually say that a lot to people who are mad or upset, so I guess my catchphrase was starting to rub off on some people.

"LIFE DID!" I dramatically said as I started heading towards French class.

As I entered the B Wing of the school, I noticed a bright glow coming from my hand. Apparently, my broken Digivice had static now on its broken screen with static-like sounds to match.

"That's weird…"

Soon, the warning bell rang; which meant we only had a minute or two before class started.

"Crap! Don't have time to worry about this now! Uhh…"

I then put the Digivice inside my front-right pants pocket; suppose it can't get anymore damaged than it already is in there. With that, I ran off to B5, my French class.

_Ending Commentary: _Hooray for some inspiration! Let's hope I get enough for other stories soon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Digital Wonderland**

**Three: Error 404**

At last, I got to class without being tardy. Hooray, ninja-like powers! But you know, it seemed a little…gloomy today. Sure, it might just be my tired mind playing tricks on me, but whenever it's a cloudy day in October with barely little sun coming through, I feel that something's about to happen. (It could probably be my somewhat-psychic powers kicking in…) Once I walked through the door to class, though, I started to see that I was right.

The lights were flickering on and off. Then, the phone rang, AND NOBODY WAS THERE. The next thing I knew, the walls were oozing green slime?! …Nah, that last part didn't happen, but a lot of the technology in our class was starting to act funky. The TV started coming on and off, Monsieur Hodgins' computer was showing a static-like screen, similar to my Digivice, and his projector's light bulb burst!

"What the hell's going on?" I asked my friend Jasmine, who was in the back-left corner from my seat.

She responded, "I don't know; things were fine before…" Monsieur Hodgins then walked in and started noticing the technical difficulties.

"_On dirait que nous vivons techniques," _Monsieur Hodgins said. Wait, I think that was about the technology troubles. Was it? Maybe; he was probably talking to himself. "Well, looks like we're going to have to do workbook pages." The class groaned as they watched Monsieur Hodgins write a long-ass assignment on the board. "_Au boulout!" _Ahh, French I knew. That meant "Get to work!" for those who don't take it. But luckily, Monsieur Hodgins said in a goofy voice rather than a strict one. With that, I decided to walk over to the book shelf that held our workbooks and got mine along with the workbook of a friend of mine, Emily. She was my Pokemon and Two Steps From Hell buddy.

"Dude, do you know what's going on here?" I asked her as I handed her the workbook.

"No, not really," Emily replied. "I've been too busy drawing this dragon to really focus." I then noticed her dragon drawing, which was always super awesome; especially compared to my dragons. "I think I'll name him…Tornado."

"Cool~." I then walked back to my seat where I began writing in my workbook. It wasn't all that bad; just filling in the blanks and then writing "personal letter" paragraphs, which was the usual stuff. Apparently, I worked quickly to the point where I was done in half an hour when the other kids in class were still working on the second page. With that, I began to continue reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" that my teacher, Miss Tolbert, assigned us. It wasn't all that bad, but I got really mad at what happens after the trial scene. (Won't spoil it; people might use that information for when they're too lazy to read.)

Well, that class happened, so the day continued. What's weird, though, is that when I walked out of the classroom, the technical difficulties just…stopped happening. In fact, that happened a LOT today; I'd walk into a classroom where all the technology would act crazy (which was bad for Geometry since we used a computer-based projector for our notes) and then start acting normal again the second I walked out of class! Could it be that Henry breaking my Digivice caused this? I dunno, I'm hungry. And with that, it's lunch time!

I walked over to my usual eating spot, which was near the art room & school mural. The usual people were there: Justin, Nathan T., Nikita, Romy, and 4 people I need to describe now because they weren't introduced before.

Charlotte is another one of my longtime chickadees that I met in 7th grade; in fact, I was pretty much the only willing person to try to accept her friendship during those times. Haven't regretted it since... ANYWHO, she loves Assassin's Creed, Lord of the Rings, The Avengers, and the most important one to note, Digimon.

Duncan's the tall smartass in the group who's basically Justin's supposed "pimp"; considering as how they can pretty much abuse each other and still remain friends, but Duncan mostly starts it. He loves Kingdom Hearts (or anything involving Square Enix), Legend of Zelda, and used to like Doctor Who, but said it started getting bad after the 10th Doctor left. Oh yes, he's now obsessed with Borderlands 2 and Gangam Style.

Eric J. is Romy's new boyfriend who's pretty cool; don't really know that much about him except that he's being forced to play Kingdom Hearts by Duncan and like me, he lives in a rich family.

And finally, the person we want to ignore because he won't shut up, Alex. He's in my History class and started out cool with him saying he loves TeamFourStar, but then he started hanging out with my crew at lunch and we've pretty much wanted to slit his throat ever since. He says that he needs to eat every single piece of his food for "work" even when Charlotte won't stop bitching about being hungry and didn't even know what Gangam Style was until now. …Ignorance in this sense makes me want to punch something, but I guess it's just that time of the month talking for me.

"Say, have any of your classes had technical difficulties?" I asked.

"No, not really," everyone else besides Romy said.

"Dude, French class was completely weird! The lights kept flickering!" Romy brought up. I nodded as I started to eat my bagel bites. (Basically cut-up bagel pieces).

"F**K!" Charlotte yelled. I censored this because, well, I'm not one for cursing. (Charlotte can usually act like she has turrets or something whenever something was happening that didn't go her way.)

"What is it now, Charlotte?" Nathan T. asked.

"My f**king iPad stopped working! Piece of s**t!" She replied rather loudly. She then tried to use it again, which followed with the same results: nothing. "F**K!"

"P***s," Nikita said. That was his catchphrase now and it usually helped people stray away from their usual conversations. And BIG SHOCKER HERE, it worked. The people continued talking about their usual stuff while I was distracted with the technical errors. I then got out my Digivice. It was still the same, but I felt something strange about it.

"What's that?" Alex asked me.

"Oh, it's my broken toy Digivice," I replied. "Henry, being the dumbass he was, broke it in PE."

"Really? Some people say that he hit you," Nathan T. spoke.

"Well, they obviously don't have proper eyesight."

"Who cares? Digimon sucks, anyways," Nikita said. He then got the approval from the guys in our group.

"In your world, probably," I responded.

"Digimon? Oh, I remember that! The Digimon were so cool!" Charlotte yelled. I then showed her the broken Digivice. "Damn, Henry f**ked up big time."

"Indeed…"

Lunch was over, and the technical errors continued until it was the end of the school day. Ugh, thank God today was a Friday or I have no idea how I'd live through this. I stood by the front parking area of our school where I awaited my ride home. From what I remembered, my brother's friend, Austin, was picking me up today. Then, my somewhat pet freshman, Madeline (Austin's little sister), walked up to me.

"Austin's here, let's go," Madeline said to me. I then nodded and said goodbye to all my friends. Soon, we were in the parking lot where Austin was. We got in the car, but the second I stepped in, the car wouldn't start.

"Aww, no way!" Austin yelled. "It was working just fine a moment ago!" He then fidgeted with the car, and then groaned. "Looks like we're walking." Oh God, not walking! If it takes me 20 minutes by car to get home, imagine how long it'll take by foot!

I got out of the car, and then heard the engine start. Walked back in, it stopped. This cycle continued for about a minute or two until I finally came to the conclusion that I was causing this. All the technical errors were around me and no one else… Yep, it's totally the Digivice. However, I couldn't part with it; it's still a part of my childhood!

"Ya know, lemme just walk home," I said.

"You sure?" Austin asked. "It's going to be a long way home…"

"I'm good; got an extra water bottle on me." I then walked out of the car once more where Austin then drove off. I then sighed to myself, "I wish I had my scooter on me." With that, I tried remembering the way back home; I always spaced out whenever I was driven home, so I can't really remember every single detail.

Well, walking home isn't as bad as I thought it would be; I could get some fresh air without the expectations of my parents to do this daily or the disapproval of my slow speed from my PE teacher. In fact, I could actually see the environments I usually went through. The sky was also starting to turn into a nice sunset, which made this much more enjoyable.

Now if only I could say that about the traffic. You see, due to my still-failing Digivice, the stop signals and cars that were occupying the roads usually malfunctioned. With that, I mean that there were a lot of honking horns about when a driver should drive or when a walker (such as myself) should walk.

But with those errors out of the way, I was home at last! I got my Alucard keychain out to unlock the house's front door and then walked towards my living room where I could rest for a bit.

"Ugh, never walking home again without a vehicle," I said out loud while continuing to catch my breath. "My legs are killing me…"

I then noticed my black cat walking down the stairs, probably because she realized people can feed her now. She walked over to the kitchen to which I then groaned. "Damn cats; why can't they feed themselves?" I got up from the comfy couch I was sitting on and got to the kitchen (a woman's rightful habitat) to where I got a new can of cat food to feed my so called pet. The can opened, and she began to meow frantically. I repeated her meows; feeling as if we were having a conversation. Then, I got the plate to the laundry room (where my cat, Kitty, usually eats) to which she immediately ran in & began to eat.

"Ugh, maybe videos will take away my tiredness…" I then slowly walked over to my spiral staircase to my room and finally, to my desk with my laptop. I opened it up, and realized that like most technology today, it was flipping out as well. It wouldn't turn on when I wanted it, even when I tried restarting it.

"Of course this happens…" But wait, that also means that watching TV or playing White 2 weren't options, either. DAMMIT, HENRY; WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?! Oh well, I guess napping could work.

But that's when things started getting really weird; I was about to get up from my wheelie chair when the screen on my computer started glowing and showed static on its screen. I slowly got out my Digivice, which had the same kind of static. The computer screen started glowing more intensely, and I held my Digivice closer to my computer.

"Strange… The closer the Digivice is to the computer, the stronger the glowing gets…"

Could it be…?

I then held the Digivice more confidently (like how a police officer would hold his badge when showing it off) and got it pretty close to the screen, to which the light became blinding. I opened my eyes and the glowing had stopped. Soon, I found that my Digivice was a bit bigger than before, the side buttons near the screen were now black along with the antenna, and what's even weirder, the screen was fixed!

"But…Was that it? It just needed a repair?" I gazed at this newfound discovery for quite some time until I looked to my side where I found a small white rabbit with humongous ears, green stripes around its neck, hands, and ears, and even a horn on its head.

"Not only that, but it also brought me out!" The rabbit said. Wait, I recognized this voice…

"T-T-TERRIERMON!?" I yelled.

"The one and only!"

_Ending Commentary: _Yay, got that done! Whatcha think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Digital Wonderland**

**Four: Shymalan**

I first made sure nobody would be in the house for a while by locking all the doors to my home & clumsily closing all the blinds on our windows. I also called my parents; they said they wouldn't be home until 8.

"What're you doing?" Terriermon asked me with a child-like voice.

"Making sure I haven't gone off the deep end!" I responded.

I then began pinching my arms like crazy. Terriermon stood still & stared at me. I slapped myself in the face repeatedly until I could almost taste the blood coming out of my mouth. Terriermon was still there. I then ran over to the kitchen sink where I first drizzled my face in extremely hot water & then made it completely cold to make sure I was truly awake. Staring at me awkwardly was still Terriermon. That's when I decided to question my mentality by taking a quiz. Luckily, technology was starting to work again, so I could go on Youtube to quiz myself even more.

"Okay, Justin Bieber is still unmanly; Crispin Freeman & Steve Blum still have the sexiest voices known to mankind; and my cat?"

I quickly looked over the house to make sure she was still alive. She was, but was sleeping underneath the dining room table.

"She's still a bitch."

"You know you shouldn't use that kind of language," Terriermon said to me. That's when I got mad and started pulling Terriermon's ears.

"You're going to tell me what the hell's going on or so help me, God, I'll rip you apart, limb by limb!" I menacingly spoke.

"All right, all right! Just put me down!" Terriermon squealed as I continued pulling its ears. I then stopped & carried it upstairs to my room; just to make sure my cat wouldn't flip out when she saw Terriermon. It then hopped on my bed as I sat down in my wheelie chair; holding my Digivice in my right hand. "How much do you already know about Digimon?"

"Uhh, let's see… They're…made up of data?"

"Yep!"

"They… can eat data?"

"Only virus Digimon like Diaboromon."

"Diaboromon?" That's when I got reminded of the Digimon movie. "OH, you mean that bug-thing that only Omnimon could beat in the movie?"

"That's the one!"

"And…they can die in the real world, but be reborn in the Digital World?" R.I.P. Wizardmon; your demise came way too soon.

"All right; I won't to have to explain that much, then!" Terriermon than caused its ears to high-five each other. It was somewhat cool to see, but a bit terrifying as well…

"Well, could you at least tell me why YOU'RE real? I thought Digimon was only a cartoon!"

"It used to be, but since tons of viruses are being made, a bunch of weird stuff's been happening in technology in general. Remember that scandal virus from Ecuador a while back?"

"You mean that one where the government said that it would wipe out pretty much everybody's computers if they weren't protected from it?"

"Yep. Though it wasn't really a scandal; the computers that were wiped out had become the homes of virus and normal Digimon alike. Ever since then, they've completely vanished from the Digital World & are starting to threaten your world!"

I paused for a moment to make sure this statement was clear, but it had one tiny flaw to it.

"But wait, you said that there were both virus AND normal Digimon, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you said virus Digimon are the ones who eat data?"

"I did."

"So…why are the normal Digimon becoming a threat?"

"They're turning into viruses as well! We've had plenty of food in the Digital World, but now the regular Digimon aren't there anymore & have nothing to eat besides data. The ones who refuse to eat die out along with the computers they inhabit."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, but that's not even the worst part."

"What is?"

"Because these Digimon are starting to become viruses, the Digital World's growing weaker day by day. Soon, it'll vanish completely & your kind might have to go back to when computers were made."

That randomly reminded me of those dumb Disney sitcoms of the modern day where they try to simulate what life would be like without computers or any modern technology like iPhones. God, they were awful; always showing that the kids were freaking idiots without it. I may be addicted to technology as well, but at least I knew humans could live without it.

"Well, I wish I could help you, but…"

"But you can!" He then grabbed my orange Digivice from my hand. "You can become part of the new DigiDestined!"

"WHAT? ME!? _NEW_ DIGIDESTINED?!"

"With your knowledge of Digimon & you already owning a Digivice, you could help save the Digital World!" It then paused a bit to hear the last question I asked. "And yeah; there are other DigiDestined who helped back about 20 years ago!" So the cartoon…was real? Okay, this is getting a bit confusing, but I'm pretty much getting it at the moment.

"But…I have a life! My parents would miss me like crazy! I'd miss out on TONS of school work; meaning I couldn't function in society!"

"Remember; time in the Digital World goes a LOT slower than time in the regular world." Oh yeah, I remember that in the first season when everyone went to the Digital World & came back, nothing happened! It was as if they never left!

"Well…I guess… But since you came out of my computer, doesn't that make you _my_ Digimon?"

"Actually, I was assigned to another member of the DigiDestined; your Digimon's still in the Digital World, waiting for you."

"Can you tell me what it is?" I hope it's something cool like Garurumon or Wizardmon.

"Not yet; we have to round up the rest of the troops before we get there!"

I groaned. "Fine… At least tell me what person you have as your partner." Saying 'partner' when you're older sounds really awkward now, but I don't know what else to say here that Terriermon would understand.

"Let's see…" It then got out a piece of paper attached to the inside of its left ear. …How I didn't notice that when I was pulling its ear; I have no idea. "What does this say…Romney?"

I then grabbed the piece of paper. My eyes widened as I read what it said:

_Romy Rhoads Ewing  
Sacramento, California  
United States of America  
Earth  
Milky Way_

"ROMY?! SHE'S PART OF THE DIGIDESTINED?!"

"Yep, and she's my partner! Wait, do you know her?"

"Hell yeah, I do; she's one of my good friends!"

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Hey, remember that scene in the first Digimon movie where Tai & Kari's cat got mad at Koromon for stealing its food? Well…kind of imagine that scene happening here; except it's with my black cat & Terriermon. And Kitty was more of protecting her territory than hungry; meaning serious s**t was about to go down.

My cat growled and pounced on Terriermon; scratching its face off like there was no tomorrow.

"AHH, GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"Can't you use an attack to scare her off!?"

"Only when my partner's here with their Digivice!"

I groaned, and then ran downstairs to put on some oven mitts & anything long sleeved to make sure Kitty wouldn't scratch me as well. Slowly, I grabbed my cat off of Terriermon; she struggled as I held her, but I made sure that she wouldn't harm Terriermon anymore. Soon, I ran to the family room to unlock one of the screen doors & throw her out.

"Sorry, Kitty; I can't have you flipping over this now!" I then quickly closed the door so she couldn't crawl back in. It made me sad to see my cat like this, so I just sighed and looked at the damaged Terriermon.

"Uhh, ow?" It muttered as it soon then fell over. I saw all the red marks on its face & ears; man, Kitty pack a huge deal on this thing!

"Lemme get you some bandages before we go…"

"mmkay…" Terriermon mumbled. I walked over to my family's bathroom (where all the medical supplies were held) and got some gauze along with some disinfectant. Back, I knelt down next to Terriermon.

"This might sting a bit, so…" I then got a huge clip out of my dad's desk. "Bite down on this." Terriermon did so; thank God this clip also had an extreme diameter. Radius, whatever; I'm not at that part of Geometry yet! I started dabbing some of the disinfectant on the injuries.

Terriermon squealed in pain.

"Hold still!" I continued, and I could see tears rolling down its eyes with this even more high-pitched squeal. Haha, imagine if it were a dude; I could TOTALLY make fun of its manliness. Soon, I finished. I took the clip out of its mouth & noticed that it could basically snap in half with one slight move.

"You humans say that will actually HELP your injuries?! You're crazy!"

"Says the talking rabbit…"

Terriermon huffed, and then I got out the gauze.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HURT, IS IT?!"

"Only if you take it off way too quickly." Or was that band aids? I forget; too busy losing my mind here. So, I wrapped the gauze around Terriermon (luckily not covering around its entire face) and then completely finished my healing job. Huh, maybe I should earn a Medical degree once I start college or something.

"All right, now can we go see your friend?" Terriermon asked me.

"…Fine." We walked downstairs (making sure Kitty wouldn't see us) and outside to where I found my old red Razor scooter in my garage. (Thank the Lord my mom decided to clean the garage out; it would've taken me hours to find it before.) I made sure it was up to my height (considering how I haven't really ridden it since I was…10 or so) and then opened the garage door, putting on my helmet & pads before walking down the humongous hill that my house sat upon.

"What, no basket for me to ride in?" Terriermon observed my scooter.

That made me realize; what if people saw Terriermon? They'd probably go off their rockers! So, I rushed back inside (again making sure Kitty wouldn't get near Terriermon) where I got my now-emptied backpack. I also printed out some directions to Romy's house to make sure I wouldn't get lost.

"Hide in here; it'll be safer than a basket."

"If you say so," Terriermon said as it then jumped inside. I zipped it up; perfect fit for the little guy! That's when I placed the straps around my shoulders & folded up the directions to put them in the backpack's left side pocket.

"Man, I hope Romy won't go completely crazy when I tell her about this…" I said to myself as I got on the street and began riding off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _It's a day before Veteran's Day and I want to get everything (including homework) done today so that way, I can peacefully watch the new Adventure Time episode that I've basically been dying to watch since the last new episode aired. (Back when the alternate reality of no Litch existing was a huge deal)

**Five: Oh Where, Oh Where, Has My Sanity Gone?**

At first, I wasn't worried about travelling from Romy's place to mine; I thought I had all the time in the world. But then I remembered Romy lived all the way downtown while I lived in…not downtown. And the first rule of any California area is that there's always traffic; whether it be small or massive, traffic's always there to be the reason you're late for something important.

I checked my phone when I stopped to cross a street.

5:24 PM showed on my screen.

Crap. Rush hour.

"God, why can't people work from 8 to 4 now?" I moaned.

I heard Terriermon mumble something in my backpack, so I decided to fish it out of there.

"What did you say?"

"I said, moumentai!" Oh yeah, I remember that was Gen 3 Terriermon's catchphrase. Good times, good times.

"Well, I want to get home before my folks do!"

"Why? Have you never been outside the house without them or something?"

My face became completely blank. The sad part of that question was that it was true; I think it all started when my parents yelled at me when I was 7 when I went to the park we lived nearby all by myself even though I asked for permission.

Well, after that awkward moment happened, I shoved Terriermon back into my backpack and continued riding on. I would say into the sunset, but that's both cliché & not plausible; Daylight Savings Time basically killed that with the whole "falling back" notion.

On a similar note, the emo army of clouds started taking over the sky & tried to beat the crap out of the already-weakened sun. Now I felt like I should've brought a weapon; pretty messed up s**t happens when it starts getting dark. (Not saying I get scared by Slenderman, though; I actually enjoy him even when he pops up at scary points. It's the creepy stuff like SCP 087-B that scares the living crap out of me).

The temperature was also starting to drop, too. Why I forgot to change into warmer clothes or bring a jacket is probably this whole new event that's happening to me. I mean, would YOU be able to completely focus if you just realized you were part of the new DigiDestined that you didn't even know existed? Yeah, probably not.

Well, after a couple of pointless ramblings in my head, I finally recognized Romy's place. I got off my scooter (along with my helmet & pads) and then ran to her front door. Got there without Lucy (Romy's black Labrador) trying to sniff me, so things are going well so far. I opened the screen door, and then rapidly knocked on the front door.

No door opening yet, so I knocked again.

I knocked a little slower this time, but still nothing.

I then got out my phone to text Romy.

_Hey man, I gotta tell you something important. I'm at your house now so that way, I can tell you personally. Mind opening the front door for me?_

Just as I was about to hit send, I noticed a very sad-looking Romy open the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked my ironically-sad friend.

"Du-hu-hu-de…" Romy replied; the "hu"'s represent the gasps of air she took when crying. "It's just…I'll tell you inside."

"Umm, okay…" I walked inside and sat down on the couch; Romy sat to the left of me. "So, what's going on?"

"Niko died!" She then began a tearing session where she buried her face in her hands.

Niko…Niko…Uhh, didn't ring a bell to me. Wait, something's popping up. OH, Niko Winchell! He dated Romy for a while in freshman year! Wait…

"Oh man…I…didn't know…I'm so sorry, man…"

"It's not your fault, but it just happened so suddenly!"

A small pause broke in.

"Do you know how he died?"

"He just…died in his sleep! Nobody really knows how, though."

"What did he do before he died?"

"He was just…hanging out with his brother, Alex, on the computer." My eyes widened.

"Would you excuse me for a bit? I gotta go pee."

Romy nodded, and then I rushed with my backpack still on. I then went down the very small hall & locked the door; I also held up the little bath rug so that the sounds I made were muffled. Terriermon zipped out of my backpack, and then stood on the small bathroom counter.

"What're you holding that rug for?" It asked me.

"To make sure nobody hears us, now keep it down!" I whispered back. I then somehow managed to make sure the rug stayed in its place without my help, so I looked to Terriermon. "Do you think that the viruses had something to do with Niko's death?"

"I'm pretty sure that the virus hasn't gone to that measure just yet. And if it did, it would've taken the brother's life, too!"

"So…it wasn't the Digimon?"

"Nope."

Then it must've been something else. Maybe it was like the comas caused from playing The World from _.hack/_ or maybe ninjas came in & slipped poison into his mouth while he was sleeping! Or maybe—

My train of thought was discontinued when I heard scratching on the door. I heard a dog whimpering, which meant it was Lucy. Wait, if my cat acted crazy when Terriermon was around, how would Lucy react?! Oh man, gotta hide it in my bag! I stuffed Terriermon back in my backpack & returned the bath rug to its normal spot. Soon, I unlocked & opened the door; Lucy staring directly at me.

"Hey, girl!" I panicked while saying this.

I then walked over back to Romy to comfort her, but also tried to shake Lucy before she could see what was going on.

Made it to the couch, but Lucy kept smelling my backpack.

"Don't! Stop!" I yelled things like this to make sure Lucy would go away, but she did not. Eventually, Romy caught on.

"What's in your bag? Drugs?" This caused her to smile a bit, so I guess that was good. But I panicked.

"Uhh, just…my brother's clothes. Haha, you know; he's gay & usually wears girly-smelling clothes!"

"Wait, why would you wear your brother's clothes in the first place?" Damn, this blonde caught on fast. (She was originally blonde, so just play along here).

"Be…cause…" I sighed; couldn't think of a decent excuse here. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Umm, sure?"

I then unzipped my backpack & Terriermon popped its head out.

"Hey, whaddya doing? I thought you wanted to keep me hidden…" Terriermon said as it rubbed its eyes; it was probably napping, so I guess that made sense.

I saw Romy's eyes widen.

"DUDE, that's the most realistic looking toy EVER! It almost looks exactly like a real…uhh…"

"…Terriermon?" I asked.

"YEAH, that's it!"

"Well…This isn't a toy…"

"Wait, what?"

"Nope, I'm as real as you are!" Terriermon shouted. It then jumped out of my backpack and landed into Romy's lap. "I'm your partner now!" Romy yelped & quickly placed Terriermon to her side.

"DAF*Q, MAN?!" She yelled at me. "Is this some kind of crack dream?!"

"Unfortunately, no. And the story I'm about to tell you is even more crazy."

I told her about the stuff she sort of remembered from Digimon (such as Terriermon & some of the other basic Digimon) and more; ranging from the Ecuador virus all the way to the computer situation.

"…This is crazy-ass s**t, bro," Romy said after all this.

"Indeed, it is," I replied. "I still can't believe it myself, to be honest."

"Well, it's happening," Terriermon announced. "And we gotta find the rest of the DigiDestined now!"

"WHAT?! But they could be all over the globe! We don't exactly have that kind of money or time." I then paused for a moment. "Well, I have the money, but Romy doesn't…"

"Remember how the DigiDestined from about 20 years ago were all in Japan?"

"…Yeah?"

"Well, the new DigiDestined is all in California!" That's just too freaking coincidental to be true.

"Dude, you're kidding me, right?"

"Yep; they're all in northern California of USA!"

"Well, that's convenient," Romy said.

"Mmhmm," was my only reply. A question then popped into my head, so I went to ask Terriermon. "Wait, are we talking about north as in the snowy areas or north as in here?"

"Here."

My eyes suddenly widened as the craziest idea got stuck into my head.

"DUDE, WHAT IF SMOSH WAS PART OF THE DIGIDESTINED?!"

"THAT'D BE F**KING AWESOME, MAN! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" was Romy's reply.

"Smosh…?" Terriermon asked.

"Basically these two guys named Ian & Anthony who basically do whatever the hell they want on the Internet," I explained.

"They're not hackers, are they?"

"No, not at all. Although they DID make a funny video about hacking in real life & not on computers…" I remembered that episode; it was pretty funny.

"Video…?" Terriermon slanted its head and put its finger near its mouth to show its confusion/adorableness.

And here I thought Digimon knew everything technological.

"We'll tell you about them later…" I then felt my phone vibrate, so I unlocked it.

Time was an unruly maiden, for 7:55 PM was on my screen now. I gasped, and then realized my mom texted me.

_Dad & I will be home in 10 minutes. Make sure Kitty's doing okay!_

Crap. Double crap. INFINITE AMOUNTS OF CRAP! I was going to be punished until time ended! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?!

"Hey Anne, are you okay?" Romy asked me. Ironic how she's now asking that. I was apparently gasping for air & nearly sweating now, so she started getting worried.

"Umm…Mind if I stay over here for tonight? I…might've forgotten to ask my parents to let me go on my own…"

"Wait, you traveled all the way here by yourself?"

"Never doubt the powers of a scooter, my friend."

Romy then clapped. "That's freaking boss."

"So, is it cool if I stayed for the night?"

"Sure, but I might cry in my sleep or some s**t."

"I'll be fine. Just as long as there's enough chocolate." Romy then left the room to go check up on something, so I then proceeded to text my parents.

_Actually, our French teacher assigned Romy & me a huge project that's due next Wednesday, so we thought that I'd stay over for the night so we can get most of it done without any struggles. Mr. Ewing picked me up a while back. Is that okay?_

A few minutes later, Mom texted back:

_All right, just let us know next time before something like that happens again. Do you want me to get anything for you to keep for the night?_

I pondered for a moment, and then realized I had goose bumps on my arms.

_Probably just my DS & some warm clothes should do me well. _

Before I hit send, I realized that I had to make this list both for the sake of the DigiDestined (to draw out a plan) and to not get in trouble with my parents (to make sure they think this is actually a legitimate "project"), so I continued my text with:

_Oh, some art supplies & my French book would also be nice. Thanks very much~!_

Now I just have to make sure that my parents didn't notice Terriermon when they dropped off my supplies.

"Terriermon, make sure you hide when you hear the door knocking, okay?" I asked. I didn't see it, so I began searching. "Terriermon? Where are you?"

"Right here," was the response I received. I turned around and noticed Terriermon was atop Lucy's head.

"Are you sure that's a good thing to do? You remember how my cat reacted when she saw you."

"Momentai! This dog likes me! See?" It then used its freakishly-large ears to scratch Lucy's chin, to which she started kicking her right leg as if she were enjoying it.

"Huh, strange; I always thought dogs would eat rabbits…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _Angry that I didn't post something over the holiday break? Haha, I feel your pain. Originally, I was planning to hang out with Mizore one of the days & then deal with the relatives (including my brother) once that was done, so there would be no new chapter at all. But it appears Mizore's mother just wants to keep her inside the house all of the time… *sigh* Oh timing, you suck horribly

**Six: New to the Crew**

Romy & I passed the time by watching Terriermon be adorable as hell with Lucy, throw away all 5 of Romy's cats outside so that Terriermon wouldn't get torn apart yet again, and then watched South Park until we heard a car stop outside. I looked outside and realized it was the blue Ford Explorer my parents usually drove (mostly whenever we have road trips or when there are a couple of people in the car; this made it earn the nickname "The Family Room").

"Quick, you hide Terriermon in your room or something!" I exclaimed as I turned to Romy.

She nodded, and then directed Lucy into the hallway where they couldn't be seen. Terriermon, being the good pal of Lucy it was, followed them without the knowledge of what was going on. I heard a door shut, and Romy came back out to stand by me. (That randomly just reminded me of the season 2 finale of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged where Marik & Bakura started singing "Stand By Me").

Romy opened the front door & there I saw my mother walking up to the door with a plastic bag and book in her hands.

"Hey girls," my mom said with a smile; even though she gave off the look of us wanting to help her carry my stuff inside.

I walked up to her & grabbed the surprisingly somewhat-heavy plastic bag out of her hands. Inside it was a bunch of art utensils (pencils, markers, crayons, and brushes), scissors, glue, tape, clay, paints, erasers, and even a rolled up piece of poster paper. Huh, I guess it pays to be part of a rich family.

"I didn't really know what you needed for your assignment, so I got you all of this. Is that okay?" She clearly saw my mouth agape, but I guess she wanted to make sure I was alive or something.

"This is perfect! Thanks, Mom!"

I then saw her use her now-available arm to wrap around my side & give me a hug. I somewhat returned that hug, seeing as how my left arm was holding all of these supplies. Romy then walked up to us once our hug was over.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown!" She cheerfully said. "Let me take that book for you." Romy then did the polite thing & grabbed my French book out of my mother's other hand.

"Hello, Romy. How are you?" Glad to see my mother being considerate towards my friends, probably.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." We headed towards the house once again to put away my stuff until I saw Terriermon sitting beside the door.

"Uhh, hang on for a moment, Mom! We need to make sure…Lucy doesn't come out!" I shouted with panic. Romy handed me my French book & then ran off with Terriermon inside; most likely going to tell it off for escaping or something.

"Honey, I thought you were getting over your fear of dogs…"

"I am! It's just that Lucy gets a bit too excited around new people and I didn't want her to ruin anything you got, so…yeah." Whew, totally patting myself on the back now. And it seemed to work, too, so I guess that's an added bonus.

I then walked inside and realized Romy had made sure Terriermon wouldn't get out again without our permission. Huh, guess she's more capable than I realized. Then, I finally placed the somewhat heavy plastic bag & French book on Romy's dining room table.

"Let me just get your bag out of the car, Anne, and then I'll be off," my mother spoke. She walked outside once more, and then I walked over to Romy.

"What did you say to Terriermon to keep it inside?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing; I just placed a chair underneath the handle!" …I don't know if I should applaud to this or be concerned if Romy might be more demented due to her hanging out with Morgan more. (Morgan's cool and all, but the jibber jabber they say in PE confuses me so).

Soon, my mom walked in again & had my flower-patterned black duffle bag that I usually brought to special events in her hands. This most likely had the warm clothes I wanted oh so dearly.

"All right, do you girls need anything else before I go?"

"Well, I accidentally brought my scooter and don't need it anymore…" I then made my way to the car to put the scooter in. Luckily this was a Razor scooter so it would flip & then be better to put away. ('Tis what she said). Afterwards, I walked inside and started sensing some awkward vibes.

"Where are your parents, Romy?" My mother asked. Oh crap.

"They're off to get groceries," Romy responded. Hopefully, that was true; I can't handle making up more excuses.

"The both of them?"

"Yeah, they like to go together so that they won't forget stuff."

The look on my mom's face showed a little suspicion, but then that miraculously changed into her usual smile.

"All right, I'll be off then. Anne, you text me when you want to be picked up tomorrow, okay?"

"Gotcha! Bye, Mom!" I then saw her walk to the car & finally drive off. The victory theme from Final Fantasy then started playing in my head as I gave out a deep breath.

"Thank God she didn't see Terriermon," I gasped. "So, are your parents really grocery shopping?"

"Nah, they went on a date; probably won't be home for a couple of hours."

"Girl, you be gettin' good at this lyin' stuff."

We then walked over to Romy's room & removed the chair from her door; Terriermon soon tumbling out of it.

"Well, that was rude!" It moaned.

"Sorry; we had to make sure my mom didn't see you," I replied. That's when an idea got through my mind. I turned to Romy and asked her, "Speaking of parents, what if yours see Terriermon in action?"

"Well, my parents are pretty chill with anything I do, but just in case, I'll pretend that it's a toy or something," Romy responded. Aww, that reminded me of Tamers where that guy's little sister thought Terriermon was a toy. It was annoyingly adorable, to be honest.

"Okay…" I gulped with uncertainty; I'd really hate to see Romy get in trouble all because of this.

All because of that fatass Henry. …THAT'S THE NAME OF THE GUY WHO HAD TERRIERMON IN DIGIMON TAMERS! MAYBE HE SUMMONED TERRIERMON AND IS JUST USING THE FAT HENRY AS A DISGUISE! But that couldn't be; Tamers Henry was at least likeable & somewhat intelligent without making stupid remarks every 5 seconds! (And he actually bathed). At least, that's what I remember…Huh, maybe I should re-watch the series sometime soon.

"Well, what do we do now?" Romy asked me.

"We plan, that's what," I responded. "With the supplies my mom bought, we can map out our routine of how we can summon the rest of the DigiDestined!"

With that, we got out the supplies needed and taped the poster paper to Romy's dining room wall.

"All right, so how do we _find_ said members of the DigiDestined?" I asked Terriermon.

"Your Digivice has a built-in compass that should track them down," it responded. "Or other Digimon in technology; I can't remember."

"Will other Digimon pop out of peoples' computers once they have Digivices?"

"Computers, televisions, radios; any technology, really."

"All right, let's take note of that…" I then wrote _Digimon can get out of technology_ on the paper.

"Wait, _with _Digivices, right?"

"Yep."

_Digimon can get out of technology when a Digivice is present_ was written.

"Anything else?" Romy asked.

"Digimon that are on the DigiDestined can only fight when their human has a Digivice."

"So you're going to have to find one," I told Romy.

"Like on eBay?"

"Yep."

She nodded, and then wrote _Digivice is the key to having your Digimon fight_.

"So…what else?"

"Uhh…OH! Members of the DigiDestined can summon their Digimon into the real world and put themselves into the Digital World if they say a certain phrase while putting their Digivice in front of a certain image on a computer screen! But they need a D-3 to do so." My eyes widened. This could be my opportunity to see if I got Wizardmon or Garurumon!

"WHAT PHRASE, WHAT PHRASE, WHAT PHRASE?!" I exclaimed as I violently shook Terriermon.

"PUT ME DOWN AND I'LL TELL YOU!" It yelled; almost sounding as if it would throw up. With that tone in mind, I immediately put it down.

"Wait, what's the 'certain image' you mentioned earlier?" Romy pondered.

"…I forgot…" If this were an anime, I imagine Romy & I would dramatically fall to the ground.

"Well, since it's Digimon related, let's search on the Internet," I said.

"TO GOOGLE WE GO!" Romy cheered.

She then retrieved her Macbook laptop (ugh, I've hated those things ever since 5th grade) and typed in the password to her account. Then, she opened up Safari (the only browser more horrible than Internet Explorer; which I use, unfortunately) and handed the computer to me.

"Well, we need to be specific here. Is it a Digivice, a Digimon itself, a symbol?"

"I remember it's a symbol of some kind…" Terriermon responded.

But with symbols mean the Crests from the 1st gen or the Spirits of the 4th gen, so that probably wouldn't work. So, I typed _digimon wallpaper_ in the search bar. Many results popped up from the original Digimon logo to certain Digimon being on the screen. But there was one that caught my attention; it had the Digivolution symbol from Tamers inside what appeared to be a portal. I clicked on it & expanded it to the whole screen.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes, that's it! I remember now!" Terriermon cheered. I then turned to Romy.

"Is it all right if I make this the wallpaper; makes things seem easier."

"Go ahead," she replied. I then left-clicked & put the mouse to "Set as wallpaper". I approved, and then closed Safari. There it was, the image that would get my own Digimon.

"Now, go get your Digivice," Terriermon instructed me. I nodded, and then got my orange D-3 out of my backpack.

"Okay, so do I hold it to the screen again?" I asked.

"Yep, and say this: 'Digi Port, open!'"

I wondered about this for a moment. Should I bring upon society another unidentified creature from a cartoon many years ago? What if I was clumsy & got it caught; what if it was already infected by a virus? Many questions swarmed around my brain.

"Come on, say it!" Terriermon exclaimed cheerfully. Well, I had no other choice; I got into this mess & now I'll bring another into it. So, I put the Mac onto the dining room table and held out my Digivice like I did before.

"Digi Port, open!"

A window popped up in some sort of strange language I couldn't understand; the words looked like gibberish. The only thing I could recognize was a red & blue button next to each other.

"Red summons a Digimon to the real world, blue brings you into the Digital World. Click on blue when we have all of the members; there's no easy way to get out, really," Terriermon explained.

Romy clicked on red, to which another window appeared with several small bars where we could type; 5, to be exact.

"Now type in your information."

"What, everything?" I asked.

"No. Remember the little slip of paper I gave you about Romy?"

I did indeed remember: full name, city & state, continent/country, planet, galaxy. So, I walked over to the screen and typed in everything.

_Anne Elizabeth Brown  
Carmichael, California  
USA  
Earth  
Milky Way_

There was a loading bar, and then the screen turned into a nice shade of green before going off. Soon, a bright flash nearly blinded everyone in the room, and we heard loud, digital-esque sounds coming from the computer.

"Please be something awesome, please be something awesome," I chanted out loud.

Eventually, the light faded, and we saw what was now sitting on the Mac's keyboard. It was a small, blue kangaroo-esque Digimon with big, red eyes complimenting its white face (with cat-like mouth & no nose) & plump belly. The tail on its back and ears seemed similar to a dragon's.

"You're a Demiveemon, aren't you?" Terriermon asked.

"Yep!" The new Digimon cheered. Judging by its tiny voice, I could tell it was male. Oh boy, this is going to be awkward. "Pleased to meet ya!" It then looked towards me, and walked to my legs; looking up so it could see my face. "Anne! It's been so long since we last saw each other!" It then hugged my right leg with a tight & tiny squeeze.

"Wait, we knew each other before?" I asked.

"Dontcha remember? Your first Digivice?"

I was confused at first, but then remembered everything:

I was 8 years old when I got my first orange D-3 Digivice & couldn't wait to play with it once we got home. But my mom had to run an errand first, which was in a carpet store. I was too eager, so I pulled the little tab that activated the toy. The starting-up sound was extremely loud (for a carpet store, at least), so I covered the audio holes. Then, I had to pick my Digimon. I originally wanted Patamon, but my finger slipped & I instead picked Veemon. I was a bit paranoid, but I didn't want to reset it. So, I started my virtual adventure with Veemon & had a lot of fun; always Digivolving into Flamedramon to kick other Digimon's butts. But then, once we moved, I lost it. I got really upset.

"_You're_ that Veemon?" The blue guy nodded, and my mind literally exploded at that moment. "But…how did you come back?"

"Once you're assigned with a Digimon, it stays with you forever," it replied. I then picked it up and hugged it as if it were my lost child. IT WAS SO ADORABLE!

"Aww, look at the little guy," Romy cooed. "He's so presh!"

"Precious?"

"Yeah." She then looked towards Demiveemon and held out her index finger. "My name's Romy."

"Hiya!" Demiveemon replied; using its tiny triangle hands to shake Romy's finger. Yep, this is the greatest thing ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _Happy post-apocalypse, folks! I dunno about you guys, but before getting to school on "Doomsday", I saw a rainbow before rain. o-o (I also saw two shiny floating objects in the sky, but they went away quickly). Now if you'll excuse me, I shall write the rest of this chapter before fighting off zombies.

**Seven: Setting the Mood**

Once the craziness of having my own Digimon was gone, Romy & I decided to eat some frozen cookie dough she had inside her fridge. But no matter what, I tried to refocus on the big issue here: finding the rest of the DigiDestined.

"Do we even know who they are?" I asked Terriermon; mouth full of cookie dough.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Demiveemon said. Must…resist…Grammar Nazi urges…

"Well, I don't want to be stuck with people I can't work with; especially if they're just going to insult me all of the time for no apparent reason!"

"Part of the adventure is making close bonds, though," Terriermon replied. It then handed me a napkin to clean my face. "Even the bitterest of enemies can become the closest of friends with the right adventures."

One thing that somewhat annoys me about Digimon now is probably the life lessons I already know are taught over and over. (Not in the movies, [which is a real bliss] but still). True, they helped in my earlier years, but my teenage mind is craving more violence nowadays. I blame Hellsing.

But enough of my mental talk. I wiped my face clean from any extra cookie dough when I noticed Demiveemon about to eat some.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I told it; stealing its cookie dough.

"But why?" He whined.

"Because I don't want you to end up looking a bloated dragon or possibly not being energetic enough to fight when other Digimon are around."

"Or get diabeetus," Romy pointed out using a deep, Southern accent.

"Can Digimon even get human diseases?"

Both Digimon shrugged; suggesting they haven't experienced that sort of stuff before.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." I then walked in the kitchen and found an apple. I cut it into slices, walked back to the dining room, and handed the slices to Demiveemon. "I want you to eat healthy, okay?"

"Okay," Demiveemon groaned. He then picked a tiny apple slice and placed it in his mouth. "Hey, this is actually pretty good!" And within seconds, my cute Digimon began stuffing his face with apple. I'll admit, this was adorable, but also somewhat gross at the same time. (My jaws also felt slightly weaker due to the fact that hearing an apple crunch makes them do such a thing. Dunno why, though).

This sort of stuff pretty much happened the remaining part of the night. Hell, before I knew it, it was already midnight! And boy, was I exhausted.

"I think we should get sleep now," I yawned to Romy.

"I hear that," Romy replied drowsily. I helped her prepare two mattresses for us to sleep on in the living room. We climbed in and already, the sleep coma was coming fast.

"What about us?" I heard Demiveemon ask.

"Well, Anne has enough room for you and Romy has enough room for me," Terriermon replied. With that, I felt jump on my mattress and then tuck itself in the blanket. Opening my eyes, I realized it was Demiveemon.

Now, I wouldn't mind this if Demiveemon were a toy or a girl, but since he's an actual boy Digimon, I felt awkward. My mind kept making up awkward situations that I could be in now: Demiveemon suddenly Digivolving to Exveemon (or any other Digivolution that wasn't Veemon) and crushing me; getting asked questions by either Romy's parents or the CIA when I wake up; Demiveemon becoming a pervert and crawling into my shirt! The possibilities wouldn't end.

However, I was too tired to deal with this sort of mind boggling. So, I began using my imagination to send me off to Dream Land. Once again, I re-created a scene from one of my many stories; this time being my ten-times-cooler life story, _The Fates_.

There my character, Pikes Pendragon, stood against her menacing foe, Corruption.

Pikes' white cloak was in shreds from her entering the previous battlefield Corruption created; that fight was actually a war where Pikes actually had to summon the Fates, a group of assassins to help balance the death toll Corruption had destroyed. (They were originally called the Brotherhood, but I thought that was ripping off Assassin's Creed. Plus, girls out rule guys in this organization).

Her hair was short and straight; nearly a complete bowl-cut (except she had no bangs). Her eyes and face were very similar to mine. In fact, aside from the hair, the only difference between Pikes and me was the outfits we wore; distinctly, a blue and yellow band Pikes wore around her left shoulder. This was a gift from her childhood friend, Prince Artemis. (Based on my brother, but I didn't want us to be related in the story and Artemis is much nicer/cooler).

Corruption didn't have a distinct form; he kept changing from the "evil overlord" cliché to a small child to even a big ball of gas.

"_Well then,"_ Corruption began. "_The pieces of the game have all been set: chess is being played outside, separation and survival within the three halls I have created for your friends, and we are about to have a head-to-head showdown." _

Here, the friends Corruption was talking about were: a vampire named Jace, a water maiden named Espila, a Grim Reaper-esque assassin named Storm (or at least that's what Pikes called her), an unnamed soldier, and a magician who also happened to be Pikes' other childhood friend, Myrddin. They were off fighting Corruption's greatest minions as Pikes had to fight Corruption on her own.

Pikes remained silent. She stomped on the ground to where a glowing circle appeared under her feet and a weapon was brought to her hand. This weapon was a wing-shaped spear with knives appearing on its side; not to the point where Pikes would get hurt if she held it, though.

_Inspiration, _Pikes spoke in her head. _Are you ready?_

Soon, she zoomed inside her mind to where an orange figure looking similar to Pikes (only was much taller and didn't wear her signature blue and yellow headband) appeared next to a blue figure also looking similar to Pikes. The orange one looked confident as the blue one looked frightened.

_Ready whenever you are,_ the orange figure replied. It then offered its hand to the blue figure (which was sitting down) to show its teamwork. The blue figure hesitated, but then took the hand and stood up.

Pikes smiled, and then charged for Corruption.

Before I knew it, I blanked out; too tired to think of the rest.

After what I thought was only a few minutes, it was actually 9 AM. I noticed Demiveemon wasn't in the mattress, so I began to panic.

"Romy?" I whispered. "You awake yet?"

No response. Well, at least until I heard footsteps. I got up and noticed Romy walking towards the dining room.

"Hey look, you're awake!" Romy quietly cheered. I then noticed Terriermon and Demiveemon carrying in plates and silverware to place on the dining room table.

"Breakfast already?" I asked.

"Yeah, I woke up around 7:30 or so and got hungry. And you wouldn't wake up, so yeah. The Digimon were a big help, though."

I wanted to think more about this, but then I heard my stomach rumble. "So, what're we eating?"

"Chocolate chip waffles."

"And for the Digimon?"

Demiveemon then carried in a bowl of fruits. Welp, that answered my question.

"Wait, did your parents see the Digimon?" I suddenly thought of this.

"Yeah, but they assumed they were toys. Is cool, man."

"I just hope they won't go crazy seeing these 'toys' eat fruit." I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's eat!" And with that, I took big bites of waffle.

Time continued moving fast, for now it was noon and I saw the Expedition drive up. Wait, did I text my mom to pick me up at noon? I forget. But I guess now it was time to go stealth mode and make sure Demiveemon wasn't caught. I placed him inside my backpack.

"What's this for?" Demiveemon asked.

"To make sure you don't get caught by my folks. Now, just stay still, okay?" With hesitation, Demiveemon nodded and I slightly zipped my backpack. (Wanted to make sure he could breathe). I then placed my backpack around my shoulders and my duffle bag across my right.

"Well, I'll see you Monday," I told Romy. She then gave me a hug, to which I just stood there awkwardly. You see, I want hugs to be special and not a typical daily thing, so around my close friends that I always hang out with, I tell them I'm claustrophobic.

"See ya," Romy replied. I then headed towards the Expedition and drove home with my mom.

_Ending Commentary: _Whew, those zombies are tough. But most of them are gone now. Just need to make sure the final ones don't get out of their chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _One more chapter before the year comes to an end? Sure! And no, this "post a chapter on Sunday" won't become a common thing. Sorry. D:

**Eight: Hidden**

As always, the car rides I have with my parents were usually awkwardly silent because I didn't like listening to radio and didn't really have anything to say. There would always be the "So, how was your day today?" and "How's Kitty doing?" questions, but things would soon get quiet. My dad's been trying to solve this by asking me questions like how my friends are or even if I'm dating yet. (Which would then lead him into saying he'd put me through a simulation date before even starting). Being the teenager I am, I find it quite awkward to talk about this sort of stuff.

I tried conversing with them some times, but that really hasn't worked at all. (Sometimes with my mom, but rarely with either my brother or my dad). When I was going through my weaboo phase, I told my brother and dad I wanted to live in Japan. They laughed at me because they thought the economy was bad and it was much too crowded. (I understand that last part, but we're not doing so hot either in economy terms). When I told my dad I hope gay marriage would pass, he looked like he was about to disown me and then compared gay marriage to polygamy (many people married at once). So, I only talked to them about old movies they watched and school.

…Oh wait, mental talk again. Damn, I need to stop over thinking things.

Eventually, my mom and I arrived at the big hill our house sat upon. She drove slower and rested the Expedition near our garage. (Never in because A: the garage was too small and B: the Mercedes my mom usually drove and the Honda my brother drove were hogging up all of the space). I grabbed my bags and rushed inside; blankly responding to my dad's questions of how things went.

"Not so fast," I heard Demiveemon mutter in my backpack. "I'm starting to feel sick."

"Sorry," I responded quietly.

With that, I entered in my room and closed the door. I knelt down and opened my backpack to let Demiveemon out. He popped up and slowly walked towards my bed.

"Hey, it's one of those things that attacked Terriermon," Demiveemon pointed out. He was pointing to a very cute and sleeping Kitty on my bed.

"That's a cat, Demiveemon," I laughed a bit. "I guess real life cats just don't like rabbit Digimon."

Demiveemon walked over towards Kitty and started looking down upon her, which caused her to wake up.

"Kitty, don't make a fuss," I strictly told her. "This is our friend. Play nice."

Usually, I'd expect her to deny my orders and start yelling, but she started to smell Demiveemon. Eventually, she stopped and fell back asleep; allowing my new Digimon to scratch her head.

"Hey, I think she likes me!"

Well, that's one less thing to worry about.

"Now Demiveemon, I need you to listen to me very carefully, all right?" I began. Demiveemon stopped petting Kitty and nodded. "My parents would flip their lids if they saw you moving, talking; anything requiring motion, really. So, I need you to stay in here whenever I'm not around and be plain out of sight until I return."

"But what if I get hungry or gotta go?" Demiveemon asked.

"If my parents aren't around, then that's not a problem; you can just clean up after your messes. But if they are, then I'll bring in stuff that you can use as substitutes. Like a cup for…business or food to eat."

"And what if the cat comes in and out?"

"Then she will; just make sure she's not hyperactive around you or she'll raise my parents' suspicions."

"Okay. Now where would my hiding places be?"

I looked around and noticed that my room was indeed small. (Well, with my large desk that covered a half of it, anyway). The only option that seemed acceptable was my closet.

"Well, since you look like a toy, you can just sit on top of the toy chest I have in my closet," I said with uncertainty.

"I guess, but I can get a bit claustrophobic if I'm in there for too long. Kinda gained that from being lost and all that…"

In a way, he's kind of like me. But I still feel bad about what happened to the little guy. To think, he suffered eight years without someone to take care of him. I wonder, did he go back to the Digital World after a while or was he re-assigned to my current Digivice as soon as I opened the Digi Port?

I don't know; I'm too tired from the sleepover to find out. So, I began my daily check list of things to do on the Internet:

-Go on Facebook to see if I have any new notifications  
-See if anything's new on my old Wordpress blog  
-Look at the new memes on MemeCenter  
-Check out to see if any new Pokemon stuff was being talked about or released on Serebii  
-Observe anything "featured" on DeviantART (even though I didn't have an account)  
-See if any of the channels I liked had any new videos on Youtube

This usually took one to three hours; depending on how much content I could find. (On Tuesdays and Fridays, I look at the new _Brawl in the Family_ comic. Then, whenever a new month comes around, I check out the new designs on )

And with that began my typical, boring weekend. (I usually counted Friday afternoon, but I always leave the day I had a sleepover out). I did the usual things I did on a weekend: sleep, eat, go on the computer, watch TV, and play video games. (If needed, I can type that in French. But I shall not; according to Valana, "FRENCH IS STUPID COMPARED TO SPANISH!") Here's the surprising part, though; my parents were completely fine with the whole "Demiveemon being a toy" idea. They thought Romy gave him to me as an early Christmas present. Well, if it works for them, it works for me.

Soon, Monday crawled its way to my life. It apparently also summoned the emo clouds to join its escapade and even got them to cry. Man, I guess everyone hates Mondays.

"Can I come with you, Anne?" Demiveemon asked as I was putting on my shoes. (To those wondering, no, I made sure he didn't see me whilst I was changing clothes).

I first thought this was a bad idea, but then I remembered about the news I heard from Romy. I might need something (or someone) to hold on this dark day. Plus, people would probably be too sad to even notice him moving around.

"Only for today, all right?" His face lit up and he jumped into my nearly empty backpack.

I finally put on my snow jacket (that I used as a rain jacket as well) and packed my lunch in my gym bag; heading out to the Expedition where my dad once again took forever to get ready.

_Ending Commentary: _More to come soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _What, you never saw two chapters posted around the same time? Well, I've had this on my mind ever since this fateful day happened, so I kinda wanted to get it out of the way.

**Nine: You're Gonna Carry That Weight**

As usual, I fell asleep on the ride to school, so getting there always seemed extremely quick. I looked at the time that was on the radio.

7:45. Dad, you really need to be better with timing; I only have five minutes before classes start! (True, this didn't affect my whole day and I changed for PE faster than any other girl, but I always hate being late).

Thankfully, I already had the stuff needed for my first two periods, so I guess I didn't have to rush to my locker. So, I walked over towards the gym to change.

"We're not changing today," Coach Lagman's student assistant told me; locking the locker room door.

"Oh, okay," I responded awkwardly.

With that awkwardness, I slowly started walking around the school; seeing if there was anybody I could talk to before class started. Many people were wearing hoodies or umbrellas, so it was a bit difficult to tell who was who. I heard Demiveemon mumble something.

"What?" I asked him; unzipping a tiny bit so he could speak.

"Could we please not be in the rain for so long? I'm starting to get a bit soaked!" He responded quietly. Demiveemon must've also had a good sense of timing; I heard the school bell ring.

"All right, but this might happen for a while, so you might want to get used to it."

I headed back to the gym where Coach Lagman told us to sit in the larger gym. (You see, our "gym" consists of a small and large gym). Many of the kids looked confused, but I saw Romy and Morgan start to cry a bit.

"Kids, I have some sad news," Coach Lagman began. "Over the weekend, a student named Niko Winchell has passed away." She paused for a moment to hear the gasping of some of the students; Valana and Yurie included. (I learned now that her name was spelled with an "e"). "I usually deal with this kind of stuff happening every year; suicides, sudden deaths, everything. And how you react to it is fine with me.

"Take, for example, a kid from Niko's class started laughing uncontrollably. I thought he was being immature, so I told him to stop. But then, he started to cry. So, deal with this how you want. If you want to, you can go to the band room or the Counselor's Office to talk about this. Otherwise, you can stay here. We're not doing anything today."

We all began wandering around the gym and started bawling our eyes out. I walked over towards Morgan and Romy.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Romy started crying more, so I offered her a hug. (True, I might be "allergic" to hugs, but today was a day that was needed for hugs).

The entire gang then huddled around to our area with red, puffy eyes. (Not the guys, though; they went to talk in the corners of the gym). We sniffled and cried loudly (or at least loud in my opinion), but were silent for a long time.

"I still can't believe this happened," Morgan began. "I was just having a good time with him a couple of days ago and then bam, he's gone!"

"And just when we got over the Amanda Todd situation," Valana pointed out.

"I feel bad, though," I mumbled.

"Well, you couldn't control it," Romy stuttered.

"No, I mean about me crying. I…I barely knew Niko, so why should I cry? I don't think it's right…"

"Anne, it's fine, okay? It's a sad day; we all deserve to cry," Morgan told me.

"Yeah, it's cool," Romy said.

"I didn't know him either, but look at me! I'm crying like a bitch," Valana said to brighten the mood. We laughed for a bit, but we soon returned to our silence.

"You know what, I'm going to the band room," said Morgan. "Anyone wanna come?"

"I'll go," Romy replied.

"Yeah, me too," Valana muttered.

"Okay," I said.

"Miss Lagman, is it okay for us to go the band room?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

We got our bags and headed towards the band room, which was just a couple of feet away from the gym. We walked onto the railway and eventually reached two doors.

"Which one should we go to?" Valana asked Romy.

"The one on the left; that's where everyone else is," she responded. Morgan opened the door and the first thing we noticed was many weeping band kids. They all had red, puffy eyes just like us.

The others began walking around the room; hugging whichever band kids they knew. I wandered around and soon noticed Emily sitting near the supply room. So, I walked over towards her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she responded. "Sit down."

I did as such and placed my bags on the wall. We were both silent for a moment.

"So, Niko was a band kid?" I asked; thinking she would respond with me being stupid.

"Yeah, he played a mean guitar," she replied. "I remember going into little jazz sessions with him and Jackson when we didn't rehearse." She paused for a moment. "It…this all happened so fast, I still can't believe it."

"Guess he was a cool guy, then."

"He was." She stood up and then started walking over towards the room's piano, which had a picture of Niko alongside many cards and an acoustic guitar that had plenty of writing on it. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna sign."

"Let me join you, then." I walked up to her, avoiding any moping band kids on the ground, and soon got to the piano.

Niko looked happy in the picture; he was wearing a fancy, black shirt with a red tie and dirty blonde bowl hairstyle. And of course, he was holding a guitar. But not an acoustic, it was a white electric guitar.

The poor guy. I wish I could've done something to prevent this…

"Okay, I'm done signing," Emily said. I stopped spacing out and then was handed a pen. "You want to?"

"Umm, I'll try," I awkwardly spoke. What should I write to the guy? I didn't know him and I would feel bad if I asked what music he liked. But I decided to go with my gut, and wrote this on the guitar:

_I'm sorry I didn't get to know you that well, Niko. I hope you enjoy rocking out with legends like Jimi Hendrix. –Anne_

I also signed that on any available space I could find on a card and noticed Emily started talking to others. So, I searched for friends I could comfort.

"Hey Anne," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around, and saw it was Lilli, a girl who was also in my French class. She usually was so happy, but I guess today wasn't really a day for happy.

"Hey Lilli," I responded. She then hugged me and started walking to others; hugging them as well. I returned to Emily to which she was talking to another girl.

"So, are you going to French class?" I asked her.

"Probably not," she responded. "This is just wrecking my emotions here."

"I understand."

"Who's this?" the girl Emily was originally talking to asked.

"Oh, this is my friend, Anne. Anne, this is my sister, Kimberly."

We shook each other's hands and said the usual, "Pleased to meet you."

"To be honest, you two barely look alike at all," I said.

"Yeah, I'm the one who usually looks like they were left on the front doorstep," Kimberly joked. She then returned to being serious. "Mind if I talk to Emily for a moment?"

"Sure, not at all."

I then headed towards my bags where I unzipped my backpack. Demiveemon popped out and sat on my lap.

"Demiveemon, what do these people look like to you?" I asked. He observed around the room, taking note of every single detail.

"Well, they look pretty sad," he responded. He then tilted his head up to see me. "Why do you ask?"

"I want you to remember this and promise me that we won't make anyone look as they do now," I stated. "If this happens when we assemble the DigiDestined, we better find a way to make them happy again."

"Anne…" Tears started forming in my eyes again and I held Demiveemon closer.

"Promise me." I heard some silence, but then felt Demiveemon's tiny hands on my right thumb.

"You got yourself a deal," Demiveemon said with a smile and determined look in his eyes.

I hugged him to which I saw him blush a bit.

"Thank you."

The bell rang, and I decided to head to the rest of my classes; they probably won't give me as much sympathy as PE. So, I put Demiveemon back inside my backpack and headed towards French class.

My knowledge was correct: most of my classes still continued without these turns of events distracting them. (But at least I could calm my nerves down in French; we got to watch a part of _Hugo_).

At last, it was time for my final class, English. The room was chilly (even colder than usual) and I heard Miss Tolbert play some sad music. Soon, the "BE IN CLASS NOW!" bell rang and there was only one empty desk in the room. We were all quiet and noticed Miss Tolbert starting to sniffle a bit.

"Kids, I think you already know about what happened to Niko this weekend," she began. Oh God, not the sadness again. "He had something in his lungs and mouth, so he either had a stroke or something was wrong in his brain. We're not doing anything today, so you can either write a letter to Niko's parents or head on over to the band room or Counselor's Office."

She then turned on the music that plays during those animal shelter commercials where they show you which animals are suffering. I could start hearing Sam and Valana cry a bit (since I sat next to them in this class). Soon, I couldn't handle it anymore. I placed my binder in my backpack (avoiding to hit Demiveemon) and then walked up to Miss Tolbert.

"Do you mind if I go to the band room?" I asked her.

"Follow Tommy," she responded. She then stood up and gave me an awkward hug. "Feel better, okay?" I nodded, and then headed outside where I noticed the short Asian kid walking ahead of me.

It was here that I started noticing the emo clouds started going away; I remembered it stopped raining after fourth period. Soon, I saw clouds combine with the sun in a nice, painting-esque fashion; almost as if they were saying, "We'll make things better."

I returned to the band room and saw that barely anyone was crying now; it seemed they finally calmed down. So, I went to the little platform that connected both band classes at the back of the gym. (Which was the front of the school). I saw Charlotte, Duncan, Romy, the annoying troll Seth, and others huddle around a huge, waxy mess.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're making a super candle for Niko," Charlotte responded. "It's only a week before his birthday, so we thought this would be a 2-for-1 deal." A week before his birthday? GOD DAMMIT! Why did it have to be that time?!

Lilli then walked out and started conversing with us.

"Did you know that kids only came here because they didn't want to go to classes?" She angrily told us.

"What, for realsies?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they didn't even know who Niko was!"

"The motherf***ers!" Charlotte exclaimed. She then sighed. "Well, at least the school was kind of enough to give us a day to grief." We all agreed, and continued with the candle. Well, I didn't; I was busy looking at the sky.

"It's gotten a lot better," I said; hoping to speak to myself aloud.

"Yeah," Charlotte responded. I then placed my elbow on her shoulder like the olden days, and then it hit me; this could be my chance to ask.

"Say Charlotte…"

"Mmyes?"

"Mind if I show you something after school?"

"It's not drugs, is it?"

"Girl, you know me." She then pondered for a bit.

"All right, but make sure to show you before my mom comes here to pick me up."

_Ending Commentary: _For those wondering, yes, this was an actual event that happened in October. (Minus the Digimon part, but yeah; pretty much the same). See ya later, space cowboy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _Hey there, folks! This chapter is going to be slightly different, but mostly because I'm introducing another point of view! That's right, I asked my good friend, Mizore (who is Charlotte in this story), to write her point of view of realizing Digimon exist! (If I can, I'll try to get some of my other writing pals to write their p.o.v, but some of them either hate Digimon or I can barely talk to due to horrible scheduling). So, let's get started!

**Ten: Out By The River**

_**Anne's Point of View:**_

Once I got home from school, I emptied my backpack and put Demiveemon inside.

"Are you sure you're okay, Anne?" Demiveemon asked me. "You look a bit nervous."

"Well, I gotta be honest here..." I began. "You see, I usually don't go out on my own; I'm afraid my parents will force me into constant exercise if I go daily." Demiveemon didn't respond, so I immediately zipped up my backpack. Then, I placed my D-3 in my front-right pants pocket once again. I crept down the stairs and nearly made it to the front door until...

"Where are you going, Anne?" I heard my mother asked. Damn, if this were Metal Gear Solid, I would die in a millisecond.

"Uhh, I promised to meet Charlotte at Effie Yeaw for tutoring stuff," I responded.

"You sure she can't come over here?"

"Well, we'd be distracted by technology, then. This is just for Geometry."

An awkward pause settled into the room.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" Mom questioned.

"Yes." I was preparing for an instant scolding of that I should do this daily, which is something I didn't want to do.

"Just make sure you're home before it gets dark, then."

"...R-really? You're okay with this?"

"I trust you." Thank the Lord I didn't do anything horrible in my childhood aside from cursing as a ten-year-old! (And that was mainly a stupid kid's fault for repeating it so damn much when I was a fourth grader).

"All right, make sure Kitty's okay while I'm gone!" With that, I opened the door and began my dramatic descent down the Journey of A Thousand Steps. (AKA, the stairs that lead to the hill my house sat upon).

And once again, the environments I was surrounded by were breath-taking. There was the tall dead grass that made me feel like I was in a safari, the park that the Nature Center was close by to with plenty of open fields, and of course, Effie Yeaw itself.

It's a quaint nature center with two main buildings (one with a kids' fun center/gift shop combo and one that acted more like a museum), all sorts of animals scurrying around, and its main attraction, the great view of the American River being completely surrounded by rocks.

Like I said before, the only reason I don't want to go here daily is because my parents would then expect me to exercise with this method all of the time. That's not me; that's Jack and them. So, I stay inside with my Interwebs and chocolate; blocking myself from the outside world...

Eventually, I nearly slipped on a very unstable rock. With that, I knew that I was near the river. And since there were no stoners or people in site, I opened my backpack to let Demiveemon out.

"Hey, are these Earth rocks?" He asked as he held one in his tiny stubs of arms.

"Well, we're on Earth and those are rocks," I began. "So yes, those are Earth rocks."

"AMAZING!" Demiveemon exclaimed. With that, he began collecting as many rocks as he could hold.

"I wouldn't if I were you; the park officials say to carry only memories," I laughed. Demiveemon huffed, but kept one rock to himself.

Now I know that this Digimon was like me as a child; I was quite a rock maniac as a child. (In fact, back in the third grade, I brought a "human body" collection of rocks home; making my parents laugh to see that an eight-year-old carried such heavy things in their backpack. Oh well, it was worth it).

"Just remember to hide back in my backpack when I see Charlotte, okay?"

"Understood!" My adorable Digimon saluted, then continued playing with rocks.

* * *

_**Charlotte's Point of View: **_

I am not sure how I found myself in this situation. Usually on Mondays, there's nothing of consequence occurring. School is being the usual work, friends are like family, and there's no reason to restrain myself. When I say that, I mean I don't have to hold my tongue before a curse or rude ghetto slur escapes my lips. I can act myself, being moody and spontaneous.

Did I mention I am Charlotte, and this is my recitation of events?

Anyway, something happened that wasn't exactly the norm. My dear female friend requested (Well, more like insisted without any sign of giving up) that I meet up with her after school. Now, that was a surprise! Her parents, the Browns, though nice and very pleasant, were overbearing control freaks over Anne's life. It may not always appear that way, but their protectiveness often reached an alarming level of madness, in my opinion.

Seriously, Mrs. Brown doesn't allow her sixteen-year-old daughter, a teenager at a primed age of YOUTH, play T-rated video games. It was sad. They were also very disapproving of our guy friends, which also wasn't helpful. Sure, the boys could get a bit crazy, but they were good kids; they were brought up on respect.

Nontheless, it was unlike Anne to go out somewhere on a school day, or at least to me it was. But, I somehow agreed, even though my mother might be angry at me later. It happened a lot anyway, so nothing was new. With my mother, it was either she was angry at me or extremely disappointed in me. The money situation also was a bitch, and getting an iPad was sheer luck on my behalf. Thank God for around the neighborhood jobs!

I was at last free from my sixth period class, which was Geometry with Mr. Perkins. Though I really failed at Math, I had retaken the class enough times to be the top student in the room. The room was close to the front of school, so that meant in comparison to Anne, I had a head start. Taking initiative, I decided to alert Anne of my newly thought of plan. She had asked earlier that I pick the spot. While doodling mindlessly in Geometry like I always did, I figured out where we could meet. The woman lived close to a Nature Center, which in turn, was close to the American River. We had a spot along the banks we would sit, so I thought that would isolated enough for us. Rapidly texted her on my touch phone, which was an iPhone I had Jerry-rigged myself:

_Ay woman, remember when we went on that walk by the river and Nature Center? Meet me at that rocky spot by the banks where that Doritos bag had been. :D_

The text was promptly sent, a little chirp going off as it was sent. I needed to commandeer my mother's old bike, and that meant making a trip home. Sighing, I quickly took it upon myself to walk to my housing complex in town. It thankfully didn't take too long, but Anne probably had beaten me to our spot. With a speed I didn't know I even possessed, I biked madly back to our high school and then made a sharp turn to pedal up to the Levee along the American River. My tires were seriously burning rubber with how fast I was pumping my legs. Taking a turn-off dirt path, I made a few more turns along the road until I dumped myself just where I wanted.

There was the rocky riverbank of the American river, with a few small boulders and scrappy shrubs popping out from the textured ground. I spotted Anne sitting on one of those boulders, her backpack sitting beside it with the compartment open. It shifted slightly, which mildly confused me. Maybe she kidnapped her cat? I didn't let the thought bother me and dismounted from my oldster bike, guiding it along the rocks and stopping it by the boulder perpendicular to Anne's. I was ready to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

_**Anne's Point of View:**_

"Ayy woman," Charlotte said as she laid her bike close to the boulder I was sitting upon. I nodded to Demiveemon, and then he jumped back inside my backpack, soon zipping himself up. Damn, I have him well trained.

"Ayy gurl," I responded. She then sat beside me.

"So, what's this whole thing about?"

"Well…Just promise not to flip out when discovering this, okay?"

"I'll try." With that, I opened my backpack to let Demiveemon out. He popped his head and stared awkwardly at Charlotte.

"Hello there!" He cheered.

With that, Charlotte jumped backwards; shouting "HOLY JESUS!" in her high-pitched voice she does at random points. "What is this?!"

"This is Demiveemon, my Digimon. Remember when Henry broke my Digivice? Well…Long story short, Demiveemon came to our world as my partner and my Digivice was turned into a real one."

* * *

_**Charlotte's Point of View: **_

I stared, mouth slightly agape at the of the blue-white creature with cherry-red eyes and a body that reminded me faintly of a kangaroo. Except it spoke fluent English and seemed quite the animated fellow. In fact, as soon as he finished greeting me, he thought that the rocks near the riverbank were the most valuable things on this planet!

The woman had given me probably the most bizarre explanation for its existence, and went on to tell me that Romy had one of those. I found out it was Terriermon, which was mildly interesting.

I had not spoken a single word after Anne showed me Demiveemon as she had explained the whole situation. And as she finished, a thought came to my mind. Did I have a Digimon out there waiting for me? After simply staring at Anne and her Demiveemon, albeit awkwardly with strange expressions, I finally found my voice,

"So, this isn't some shared hallucination that came into being though creepy-ass aliens?"

"Nope, Demiveemon is as real as you and I," she responded.

I stared a little longer at the blue blob of cuteness (I admit it, it's adorable), then widened my eyes slightly, "Jesus..."

Then I looked back at Anne, "Do I get one? You know, Digimon partner that is all cool and shit? I mean, the way things are going, I'm the next old friend of yours to get a Digimon, that or Niki." Niki was Nicole's nickname she started since…eighth grade or so; Anne was the only one of us left who still called her Nicole.

She shrugged, "Makes as much sense as everything else that's going on."

"SWEET!" I yelled. Fuck yes, I shall get my own Digimon!

_Ending Commentary: _Well, I think we're good for now. Sorry if Charlotte cursed here; she does that. (And yes, I did edit before-hand, but I decided to keep this in the mood of her character). Oh yeah, you might've realized I discovered how to create horizontal lines now. Hehe, thank Mizore for that


	11. Chapter 11

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _Well, Mizore's going into a bit of a creative slope and I'm about to lose my inspiration for Digimon since I've had it in my head for quite a long time. LET'S DO THE BEST THAT WE CAN!

**Eleven: Speak of the Devil**

_**Charlotte's Point of View: **_

I was sitting next to Anne right about now by the river, having a mental nerdgasm of sorts at the prospect of having a Digimon. What's more, I am one of the DigiDestined. That is some serious shit, there! I mean, who gets to do that? Oh, only about a very small percentage, comprised of three or four individuals from what I can remember. I'm not totally sure though, since I wasn't as savvy with Digimon as Anne was anymore. I have a certain grasp of the subject in general, but I can't go into specifics that well without needing to use Wikis. Guilty as charged, I guess.

I turned to Anne, "So, uh... Do I just call that blue-beastie of yours Demiveemon, or does it get a nickname like a Pokemon?" I know I sounded foolish, yet you can't blame me for at least asking her.

My friend blinked, turning her head to the little creature itself. It looked at her expectantly, "Want one?"

"No," was the quick answer she got. I nodded, taking into account the beasties don't like nicknames. Maybe mine would? Only stupid hope could be depended upon.

"Well then," I spoke, deciding to stand and turn to the two, "I am ecstatic right now, so why don't we celebrate by heading over to your place? I did pack my backpack."

It was true, I did pack my backpack. I was rushing to bike over to this spot by the river, but I did pack my usual school backpack for secretly crashing out at Anne's place. It was loaded with a number of my electronics, such as my iPad and chargers, along with the usual clothes and random objects with no purpose. Too bad I wasn't aware this involved Digimon, I could have found my Digivice that looked exactly like the red D-Power from that awesome television show. Did they make a manga for Digimon? I never bothered to check...

* * *

_**Anne's Point of View:**_

Demiveemon had a look of confuzzlement on his face and then ran up to Charlotte; pulling on her pant leg to get her attention. Charlotte did as such.

"Don't you want your Digimon now?" Demiveemon asked.

"Umm, yes?" Charlotte responded. "I thought we were going over to Anne's house to get it out of her computer…" She looked to me, to which I then shrugged.

Demiveemon then ran over to Charlotte's backpack and pulled out her iPad; carrying it over his head until he could hand it to us.

"Use the portable computer!" He puffed.

"Wait, Digimon and humans can be transported through tablets now?" I asked.

"Well, it's still in the testing mode…But I have confidence for this one!"

Charlotte and I frantically looked at each other; both with worried expressions.

"Should we trust him?" Charlotte moaned.

"I don't know, but what half of your Digimon would you want in case it doesn't work?" With that comment, Demiveemon pulled my pant leg and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You…don't trust me?" He muttered in a weakly stutter; trying to show off his adorableness. Tears then formed in his eyes and he began to grossly cry into my pant leg. "BUT HUMANS ARE SUPPOSED TO TRUST THEIR DIGMON PARTNERS AS IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND! JUST BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN SEPARATED FOR EIGHT YEARS DOESN'T MEAN I'VE BECOME UNTRUSTWORTHY! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

This sort of whining carried on until Demiveemon just started screeching of sadness. My ears were about to bleed and by the looks of it, so were Charlotte's.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I TRUST YOU! JUST STOP CRYING!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Soon, Demiveemon stopped crying and got a smile on his face.

"Okay~" He simply spoke. Charlotte and I collapsed to the ground. With that, I felt my Digivice being placed in my hand. "You need this."

"Yeah, yeah. I know…" My mind came up with a question as I sat up. "Say, can other Digivices summon a Digi Port?"

"Only if they're this model," Demiveemon responded. "If not, a Digivice can summon a completely random Digimon just by being near technology!"

"That…is not good."

"No, it is not." I giggled at the sophistication of Demiveemon's tone.

"So, Digimon time?" Charlotte asked me, offering her hand to help me up. I then grabbed a hold and cooperated with Charlotte to pull me up to my feet.

"Digimon time." I confidently said as I proudly held my Digivice. Charlotte bro-fisted the sky as I handed her the iPad. "Now there's a specific picture I need to open the Digi Port."

"And that'll get me my Digimon?"

"Yeppers."

"All right." With that, Charlotte sat down with her iPad and unlocked it. "What is it?"

"Search _digimon wallpaper_ on Google Images and it'll show up." Charlotte did as such. She then got to the blue wallpaper with the Tamers Evolution symbol. "That's the one."

"Okay." With a bunch of confusing thingymajiggers and adjustments, Charlotte had the wallpaper on her screen. Well, at least what I could make out of it.

"Now, can you find a spot where it's not completely blocked by your apps?"

"Ehehe, sure." Charlotte went to a "page" that had about only five or so apps on the screen. "This good?" I looked to Demiveemon, to which he triumphantly nodded.

"Now it's my turn," I said like a bad-ass. I held my Digivice close to the screen. "Digi Port, open!" The gibberish window appeared on the screen.

"Whoa," Charlotte gasped with wonder. "Now what?"

"Press the red button," I responded.

"Hehe, you'd expect that to be the dangerous button," she joked. But with that aside, she pressed it and the familiar five bars appeared. "What's this?"

"You type in your full name in the first one, city and state in the second, country in the third, planet in the fourth, and then galaxy in the fifth."

"Damn, that's pretty f***ing specific." Deadpanned, of course.

"Well, there ARE lots of people with the same names. Maybe aliens, too." Charlotte huffed, and then began to type the information.

* * *

_**Charlotte's Point of View:**_

God, I can't exactly believe the process for getting the friggin' Digimon is filling in my personal information like some computerized online game whore. Seriously. Yes, I am being cranky right now just because, but that's pretty much who I am half the time. So, I typed in the information required.

Charlotte Grenelle Krayenbuhl

Sacramento, CA

North America

Earth

Milky Way?

Yes, I wrote Milky Way with a question mark in the fifth and final box. F**king sue me for my inability to not understand the inner workings of the universe! Hopefully the poor Digimon does not have a hard time reading the address. I recommend it to Google Maps me… if the thing can do that. Maybe they have a version of that for computerized creatures? Shrugging to myself and getting a slightly confused look from Anne and her blue beastie at my strange mannerisms, I pressed the big red button that all us humans thought would bring worldly destruction.

Instead, it just took all that worldly destruction, crumpled it all up, and inflicted it upon my iPad.

The damn thing went berserk! Error bubbles popped up all over the place, the screen flickered like glitch Christmas lights, and then it overheated. To over a hundred degrees! All in the span of twenty-five seconds, which in that time I had dropped like it would kill me. The blue beastie (can't remember its name, thus the reason I hoped for a nickname) suddenly curved in on itself in pain, cradling its weirdly shaped skull with Anne jumping up and promptly freaking out. The iPad continued going just about out of control, until the screen cracked and some weird, yellow binary storm of immaterialism just shot out like a bullet.

* * *

_**Anne's Point of View:**_

Demiveemon's shouts of pain got louder as the yellowness of the iPad got brighter. It got to the point where he could barely even stand, so I held him in my arms.

"DUDE, DID THIS HAPPEN WHEN THE OTHER DIGIMON SHOWED UP!?" Charlotte yelled to me; covering her eyes from the light.

"NO!" I yelled back. I then noticed Demiveemon still crying in agony, so I just decided to shake my head.

"THEN WHAT THE F**K IS HAPPENING?!"

I shrugged.

But soon, the yellow became bright to the point where both Charlotte and I were temporarily blinded. Demiveemon's shouts could no longer be heard as a certain guitar melody started playing.

It sounded like heavy metal of some sort, but it definitely wasn't a scream-o. Wait, a vocalist can be heard now… IT WAS THE LEAD SINGER OF CRUSH 40! Oh my God, _I Am…All of Me_ is actually playing in the background! Background music can actually exist!

The light vanished, and I could finally see again. But to my unfortunate luck, there was a bunch of smoke surrounding me. I groaned and fell to my knees with Demiveemon passed out in my arms. He looked so cute when not in pain. But then, I saw a shadow walk towards me.

"Charlotte? That you?" I asked. Eventually, the shadow gained horns and was starting to grow smaller in appearance. Oh God, Charlotte better not have mutated with her Digimon! It's hard enough to hide a Digimon; imagine how bad it must be trying to hide a person!

But no, it was not Charlotte. Instead, she poked me on the back and helped me up.

"Do you know where my Digimon is?" She asked. I pointed towards the shadow walking towards us. Her eyes widened and somewhat-cowered behind me; hoping that the Digimon wouldn't harm her.

The figure was finally revealed to be a binary, dark purple imp with a red bandana around its neck and gloves to match. It had a devious smiley face on its stomach and had a mixture of cute and sinister looking green eyes.

"Which one of ya's Charlotte?" It said; its voice sounding quite similar to Demiveemon's.

I walked away to let Charlotte be seen. She looked at me angrily, but then saw the Digimon in front of her. Her eyes widened again, but now she gained a huge smile on her face.

"IMPMON!" She exclaimed; squeezing the life essence out of her new Digimon.

"L-let go…of me!" Impmon gasped. Charlotte did as such and apologized. "Yeesh, if you're like dis all da time, I'm in for livin' hell!" Whoa, a Digimon that actually curses without a human influence. That must be a new record.

"Anne?" I heard Demiveemon weakly speak. He was somewhat awake when I looked at him. "Did it work?"

"In a way, yes," I replied softly. He turned his head and noticed Impmon. With a sudden burst of energy, he was fully awake. However, he looked angry.

"Hey, what's Shorty lookin' at?" Impmon asked me.

"SHORTY?!" Demiveemon exclaimed. He then ran to pummel Impmon, but had his head caught in Impmon's hand. "LET ME AT HIM!"

"Whoa, what did Impmon do to Demiveemon to make him act like this?" I thought aloud.

"Maybe the headache?" Charlotte pondered.

"Maybe, maybe. It could be just an overreaction or something…"

After a bit, Impmon pushed Demiveemon aside (to which I had to aid my Digimon) and finally walked up to Charlotte.

"I got somethin'," he said bluntly. He took a green card (insert alien jokes here) out of his bandana and nearly handed it to Charlotte until he took a second look at it. "Hey wait, dis was blue when I got here!"

I looked at it, and it had the Tamers evolution symbol on it. So, this must mean that Charlotte's a Tamer…

"He's right; these typically _are_ blue," I pointed out.

"That must be why my iPad glitched," Charlotte replied.

"More like a cause of it," Impmon stated. He then pulled a piece of paper and gave it to me. I read it, and noticed the flaw in a moment.

"YOU PUT A QUESTION MARK!?" I yelled at Charlotte.

"How the f**k was I supposed to know it would make things go haywire?!" Charlotte responded.

I groaned, and then said, "Well, let's just make sure that doesn't happen again; especially on iPads."

"I can undoubtedly agree to that! I now have no computer device to speak of because of this… But hey, I got a new friend?"

I looked at her with the expression of "Are you f**king kidding me?", and then held Demiveemon back from trying to hurt Impmon.

"Impmon is our friend now. You have to forgive him," I said to my Digimon, much like a parent would scold their child.

"But he…He…Aww, the headache made me forget!" Demiveemon complained. We all just glared at my Digimon, so he sighed and held his tiny stub arm to Impmon. Impmon used two out of his three fingers to grab Demiveemon's arm and shook it up and down.

"Hooray for friendship!" I exclaimed. I then turned to Charlotte. "You sure you're able to hide him? We can't have others notice until we reach the Digital World; then we don't have to care."

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine," Charlotte responded.

"Actually, tings will mattah in da Digital World," Impmon pointed out.

"But…time changes, doesn't it?" I asked.

"It should," Demiveemon pointed out.

"Nah, time's normal," Impmon said.

"But it should be faster in the Digital World… At least, that's what Terriermon said."

"He must've meant slower," Demiveemon said.

"Wait…" I grabbed Charlotte's iPad and noticed that even though it was still somewhat hot and cracked (insert pervertedness here), it could still function. I handed it to Charlotte.

"What? And how the crap does this still work?" Charlotte questioned.

"I think there are different Digital Worlds…Search to make sure."

Charlotte did as such, and I was right; only the first two Digimon seasons had the same Digital World. My eyes widened and I became crazy-excited.

"OH MY GLOB, DIMENSION TRAVELLING IS EVEN MORE PLAUSIBLE NOW! I ALWAYS KNEW IT WAS POSSIBLE! THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU CAN NEVER SEE SANTA; HE TRAVELS THROUGH DIMENSIONS AT LIGHT SPEED!" I exclaimed. "I wonder if this means that there's a dimension where Pokemon and Digimon can co-exist and take down the harem genre currently ruining anime…"

Charlotte looked at me with a deadpanned look, and with disturbing accuracy Impmon mimicked the exact expression. Truly proves they are partners… they both like that garbage. They just won't admit it. But all of our friends and myself know.

"Now onto more important matters," I pardoned myself. "Let's just make sure that we find the rest of the DigiDestined before we're 'too late' or something like that…"

"I'm assuming the next one is either one of our man friends or Niki. If not Niki, the a hundred and eighty-one dollars I owe you says that it's crazy old Duncan!" Charlotte stated.

I laughed, "I bet he'll get a heartless or Tardis-based Digimon, too!" We both laughed and started making our way back to my house.

_Ending Commentary: _THANK THE CHICKENS WE GOT THAT OVER! Now, *ahem*, I shall continue to Fire some Emblems. CORDELIA, Y U NO GOOD WITH MAGIC?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _You guys literally have no idea how long it took both Mizore & me to finish this chapter. (Especially considering how Mizore would only write if I were over her shoulder to help and since we had no classes with each other, well, sleepovers were our only option. Now if only her parents would let her sleep over more…) ANYWHO, forgive-eth us for taking such a long-ass time; I'll make sure to pick things up as soon as I'm not tired from hanging out with friends or am not on the annual family road trip to southern California!

**Twelve: Basic Layout **

_**Charlotte's POV:**_

The four of us, Anne, myself, and our two Digimon, wandered our way back to her house, leaving the riverbed and finding ourselves back in suburbia. As soon as that happened, Anne immediately reprimanded me that I couldn't have Impmon out willy-nilly, and begrudgingly I coaxed my poor new friend into my backpack. He grumbled along with me, but acquiesced because he understood the complications. Anne did the same with hers, and as soon as we passed through the threshold of her home, we sprinted up to her room and slammed the bedroom door closed.

I turned back to her, sliding my backpack carefully to the carpet and unzipping it to free Impmon. He immediately leapt out; ruffling his horns like one would with a wild mane of hair. Anne and I watched him for a few moments, but then decided for the greater good of life I should just depart. Mother would be angry at fact I was not home working on any homework and that I commandeered her bike. Not to mention she'd think Impmon is some sort of new toy I got at Anne's, so even more rage towards my supposed disobedience. With a quick goodbye, I once again had to put the poor Digimon of mine in my backpack, and like the devil was on my trail, I rushed home.

Once I properly put the old piece of crap away, moving to the front door and promptly unlocking it with my house key. Walking in, I was swiftly bombarded with questions from one of my parental units.

"Where have you been!?" demanded my mother. She was laid out on the couch, looking pretty upset while also furious.

"I was at Anne's, Maman. Nothing too major."

"Really? What were you doing? You left your school backpack here, so you obviously didn't work on homework. And it's a school night!"

"Mother, calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, Charlotte! You know you're not allowed to go out on your own, let alone on a school night!"

"Jesus, I know that, Mother! I had to pick something up from Anne's, and came right back. Anyway, I don't actually have that much homework. I got over half of it done in class, so all is good with the world, alright?"

My mother tried to maintain her furiously upset appearance, and then seemed to completely deflate. "Fine, but don't think you're off the hook. When Dad gets home, you're helping him in the garden."

I simply nodded to pacify her. "Fine."

With that, I strolled down the hallway and grabbed at my school backpack, hauling it into my bedroom and quickly shutting the door. I shook my head at my mother's actions. _Why am I not surprised?_ I thought distractedly. I shrugged, sliding off my other backpack filled with a purple devilish digimon and unzipping it. Impmon's head shot out like a spring, and in all sense of dramatics, he gasped widely to portray some scene in Jaws.

I smirked amusedly at him, "Was the water too cold for your gasping lungs, Imp?"

He briefly growled at me, but he wore the same smirk as I did, "Probably jus' a bit threatin' wit all dem sharks going a swimin'…"

I chuckled, "Well, welcome to my bedroom, your new homely abode." I gestured to the space around me, to which he glanced around.

His smirk grew to a mischievous smile as he looked around my crowded, albeit mildly organized room. It was both chaotic, but also somewhat orderly in the way that each item had some elected place that it would always stay, but would annoy my mother to no end. There was also a drafting table littered with art supplies, and boxes stacked all over the place because I never bothered to fully unpack from the move that happened over a year ago. Laziness was like that for me.

From there, Impmon kind of ignored me, and I ignored him. I observed at a distance that both of us were pretty independent, which I guess is a very good trait. I wouldn't be around a lot with high school taking over a larger part of my life, and all the art projects I'd have to deal with. He also seemed to be in awe with my art, from the doodles pinned up on walls to the stuff I had lying around on my drafting table. His eyes would trace the lines in a sort of childish wonder, but he'd look up now and again at me as if to silently exclaim, 'YOU DREW ALL DIS?!' It was strangely adorable. All the while, I cranked out all of my schoolwork, including the all-hated Geometry. Impmon was still exploring the room, and seemed to be grabbing random objects of unimportance and collecting them in my closet. I noticed my lavender blanket disappear, followed by a bunch of my shiny Mardi Gras beads, then a few small plush pillows that I had somehow procured over the years.

Upon calculating the last math problem, I promptly closed the books and stuffed them all back into the backpack they belonged. Shuffling towards my door and dropping it by the doorway, I headed back into my bedroom and snuck over to the closet doors. I blinked in surprise, seeing an impressive nest of blankets and pillows with a jumble of random trinkets lining the sides. Impmon was puffing up a specifically large pillow, plopping it down and hopping on top of it. The sight almost had me laughing and crying out in adorable awe. Jesus, he's totally like me!

But, from there, the rest of the day flew by. Impmon seemed content with sleeping in his make-shift hideaway for awhile, and I had to go outside and help my elderly father out in our somewhat pitiful garden of tomatoes and onions. Dad wasn't at all concerned by my leaving as my Maman, mainly because he knew I could easily take care of myself and I knew self-defense. After that, I goofed around on my sad little broken-screen iPad, ate dinner, and went to bed on time. Halfway through the night I was woken up by a sudden presence on my right, only to find Impmon curled into my side like a needy child would to its mother. I guess we were the same…..

We hated being alone.

* * *

_**Anne's Point of View: **_

It'd been an exact week ever since Charlotte had gotten Impmon, and to be frank, things weren't as chaotic as I thought they would be; albeit I got the idea of keeping my Digivice with Demiveemon (who would wait patiently at home with a phone nearby him) so Digimon wouldn't pop out of every piece of technology I came in contact with.

Speaking of Demiveemon, he's actually a lot better at being trained than I expected; he followed my orders of staying in the closet in case either Mom or Dad stayed home to do work and if they were out for a bit, he would just hurry to get snacks and do his…business in the downstairs toilet. With even more proper training, he could actually become the world's greatest assassin.

* * *

_**Charlotte's Point of View:**_

"I'm off, Imp. Make sure not to get majorly caught by my parental units or any of the people living in the complex. Cause chaos, party hard, and drink responsibly."

The Digimon gave me a skeptical look, "I really wonda' if you're sane in dat little 'ead of yours. Wat you ya think I'll do, go off on some bike and sneak inta' a club?"

"Since we both know we're so much alike, yes."

"You'd seriously go off to a club?"

"Hell's to the Yes."

"Drinkin' booze?"

"Another affirmative."

"….Vodka?"

"Hit me, Bartender; a shot of Smirnoff Whipped Cream and a dish of lime."

"Ya know, I tink dis' is why we get along so swell…"

"Exactly. And Anne thinks it's a bad thing to leave you unattended. Honestly, I'd be goofing around as much as possible but under the major limits of the government. Sneaky little fuckers, gov't dudes."

He nodded, then looked a bit curious. "Aren't ya supposed to be on your way by now?"

My eyes widened, "FUCK BUCKETS, I'M LATE!" Without another word, I sped out of the house with my backpack and purse in hand.

Impmon stood there, looking amused. He shook his head, moving towards the bedroom window. "Time for a bit of mornin' fun," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_**Anne's Point of View: **_

It was another pale day at our school, which, in return, made me feel bland. True, the cold was nice enough to be energizing & not bitter to the point where staying inside was a must, but I just felt tired. Well, at least until Charlotte gave me a progress report on how Impmon was doing at lunch. (Luckily, the guys hadn't joined us yet, so they wouldn't question what the hell we were talking about).

"You WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I told Impmon that he can do whatever he wanted as long as he doesn't get caught," Charlotte responded. "I don't see what the problem is here…"

"Let's see. OH, he could get in trouble at the club you told him to go to; his programming could be screwed up if he had alcohol; your neighbors could complain about how he's causing such a ruckus. Yeah, I'm thinking of a number of problems here."

"Relax, woman! He and I are plenty alike, so he won't get into _that_ much trouble."

"I suppose…" I paused for a moment to think of the worst factor possible. "Just make sure the government doesn't get involved; they might see this as a new form of 'cyber terrorism'. Bleh."

"Yes, bleh," Charlotte repeated. With Charlotte's status being seemingly well, I waited patiently for Romy.

"When do you suppose she'll arrive?" I asked Charlotte.

"I dunno," she responded blandly. "Ever since Niko passed away, she's been hanging out with some of her other friends." She then got a distressed look on her face. "Oh God, today's supposed to be his birthday…"

_Oh God, why did I have to bring it up? _I thought to myself; although knowing I didn't intentionally or directly bring it up. I looked away for a moment, and saw Romy & Eric J. sitting with said friends of Romy at a distance that seemed far away from us. I felt disappointed that I couldn't make things better for the both of them, so I remained silent; pondering on the sadness that Niko had unintentionally brought upon us.

The rest of the day continued out with silence; especially from some of my classmates in English. Their faces were completely blanked & their color seemed drained. I sighed aloud, just wishing I could make things better for everyone. But instead, Ms. Tolbert had made up for that by making today a slow workshop day. Well, at least I don't have to think _as_ much now.

Before I knew it, I was at home once more and went up to see if anything was new with Demiveemon. To my surprise, another Digimon was sitting in front of him. It was a red frog/Totoro-esque Digimon with purple stripes, blue eyes, and nine tails. *insert Naruto or Pokemon joke here*

"Oh, Anne!" Demiveemon exclaimed. "I want you to meet my friend, Elecmon!"

"Pleased to meet ya," the Digimon gladly spoke with a raspy male voice. I then noticed that they were pretending to hold tea cups around my mini table that typically was at the right side of my bed whilst also sitting in not only my wheelie chair, but also the chair that was used for placing my backpack & gym bag upon/near for storage reasons.

"Where…did he come from?" I spoke once I got my mind wrapped around Elecmon's existence.

"Well…" Demiveemon began. I glared at him. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Elecmon then looked puzzled. "Let me just explain. You see, I forgot to put the Digivice in the closet with me and it was right by the television, so Elecmon popped out. I was almost ready to attack him when I realized that your room would be a complete mess, so instead, we talked politely over tea."

"I have to say, Demiveemon's pretty convincing when he wants to be," Elecmon said; shortly after sipping his "tea". "But to be fair, I wasn't really in the mood for fighting in the first place; sure, I'd cause all sorts of electric mayhem, but that's only because I was hungry."

I stared weirdly at Demiveemon's new friend, but then turned my attention back to said Digimon.

"You promise that you'll keep an eye on him?"

"Abso-tively!" He cheered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Elecmon," I said whilst holding my hand out. Elecmon grabbed it, but instead of shaking it, he gave me a small shock. I reacted (lol, science joke) by pulling my hand away from his claws and nearly falling over in my closet. (Thank the lord I'm as stiff as a board when it came to balance). Both Digimon snickered, but when I stared at them, Demiveemon looked towards Elecmon.

"All right, all right; I just wanted a little fun," Elecmon sighed. "But yeah, Demiveemon told me the deal about this place & I think I might crash somewhere else; too many rules for me."

"If that's the case, I know you can stay at Charlotte's," I joked. But with that out of mind and instead, having it be replaced with all sorts of doubt, I let Elecmon outside with some nearly-dead batteries from remotes scattered around our house and a hood wrapped around him so that he wouldn't be noticed immediately.

"Well, I'll be off now," Elecmon said. He waved to Demiveemon, who was upstairs near my bedroom door. "I'll make sure to visit whenever I can!"

"Just make sure not to get into trouble," I said to him. He nodded, and then made his way off. I walked upstairs to pat Demiveemon on the head.

"I hope that you don't do that to all of my new friends," Demiveemon sighed.

"I'll only do that if they shock me like Elecmon did," I replied.

_Ending Commentary: _QUICK, GET THE FINAL FANTASY VICTORY FANFARE TO PLAY! WE'RE DONE! *fanfare plays* Thank frick I got this done with! Again, forgive me if Charlotte cursed here; it's part of her nature


	13. Chapter 13

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _For those who seem confuzzled when reading, this chapter and many of the ones following it shall be in Anne's perspective. (Unless I decide to get creative and write in the Digimon's point of view, that is…) Also, my main factor of me not writing is laziness. CURSES! (I just hope I can get to a certain point I've been wanting to get to before I head off to my family's annual road trip…)

**Thirteen: Unexpected Change in Plans**

When sleeping, I have three modes that allow me to dream: imagination before fully falling asleep; a strange mode that, although many parts aren't really remembered, helps me see what I _actually_ dream of (quite trippy, if I might add); and the mode where my mind continues to babble, therefore not letting me get actual rest and getting a horrible headache instead. I was currently in the strange mode, and everything escalated very quickly.

First, I was walking my cat out in the streets and she turned into an alligator. Then, she returned to being a cat and ran away from me with a strange yowl. I obviously ran after her, but soon realized my friends barricaded themselves behind sacks of flour. Questioning this logic, I crouched down and sat on a neat stack of sacks. (Try saying that five times fast)

"What's going on?" I asked Nathan T. as he was reloading his rifle.

"The zombie apocalypse," he replied; soon shooting a zombie that nearly crawled into the barricade. "Justin already ate all of the Fritos, so we're trying to make Twinkies to hold us over."

"EAT S**T AND DIE!" I heard a manly voice exclaim; a grenade soon followed. I couldn't tell who it was, unfortunately. And right next to him, Justin turned into a Keyblade only to be soon held by Duncan. Duncan charged into the zombie hoard as Nikita blew away a path with his elephant tank.

_Anne._

I looked around, but saw nobody wanting to speak to me. The voice seemed blurry, now that I think about it.

_C'mon, wake up._

Everything around me then started to fade away into thin air, and then it soon became pitch black.

_ANNE!_

I gasped, and then quickly sat up in my bed; catching my breath from the strange dream I just had. Once I did catch my breath, I realized the voice that called me was Demiveemon.

"Hey, where did you go?" I whispered; it was then that I realized the time was currently 5:30 AM.

Eventually, I saw a bigger blue Digimon escape from my closet. The only white part of his face was now his new nose/horn along with his mouth; everything else was blue (aside from his eyes). He now had hands & feet with claws to accompany his now longer arms & legs. Also, he had a little yellow V between the space of his eyes with yellow dashes on his cheeks. (Not similar to Ash Ketchum's Z's, mind you. They're just dashes).

"Uh, hi?" The Digimon spoke up as he waved nervously. Their voice was quite similar to Demiveemon's, but it was slightly lower pitched. This was when I widened my eyes.

"Veemon?" I said. He nodded, and then I rushed to my door in order to close it. I knelt down to his size (we were at eye level when I was on my knees) and placed my hands on his shoulders. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! I was sleeping safe & sound when all of a sudden, I get this weird energy burst and the next thing I knew, I look like this!" He nearly yelled. I placed my hand over his mouth to calm him down.

"When I let go, make sure you don't make any loud noises. All right?" He nodded, and I kept my end of the bargain.

"But what are we going to do now?" Veemon whispered.

"Well, I can't have you stay in the toy chest anymore; you seem too big for that. And hiding in the closet might not be wise…" I looked at my jackets and realized like the situation with Elecmon, I had another spare that I never really wore. This one was a light blue Avengers-themed sweater that was still brand new. Why? Because I haven't watched the Avengers yet and I always feel guilty when I wear something with characters that I don't know a thing about. Charlotte promised me she'd watch it with me sometime, so I just had to make sure to get the DVD.

"Well, my disguise works for now. But what about where I'll hide?"

I kept thinking of places where he could hide, but they didn't seem plausible. Hiding under a bed or couch would mean he would get cramped up and therefore, might get injured in battle a lot more quickly. Hiding in the garage would mean he'd have to make sure that both cars are gone (which doesn't happen that often) or that the storage boxes don't collapse on him. My parents might wander around the house in each room in case they heard something. (Plus, who knows when my brother would come home for a sporting event?) Swimming in the cold weather is NEVER a good idea. My mom once got a near heart attack when Romy and Justin climbed atop our roof.

With nothing working, I let out a deep sigh.

"Veemon, I think the only option is for you to sneak out to the river where we met Impmon until the school day is over."

"But…what if it's raining outside?" He whimpered.

"Then we can find you an umbrella to keep you dry."

"And if I get bored?"

I gave him a panned glare, and he nervously chuckled. However, realizing that I now had to provide my Digimon an umbrella, I snuck out of my room & used my ninja-like powers to sneak quietly around my house. Luckily, my father had kept a spare in the laundry room, so I grabbed it, ran upstairs, and gave it to Veemon.

"You sure I can hold something as big as this?" He asked me; when closed, the umbrella was only an inch or two shorter than him.

"Well, we don't have any other options for now," I replied grumpily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to sleep for another hour or so." With that, I went back to my bed & instantly fell asleep.

Like I said, it would only be an hour of sleep as I heard my father walk in to alert me that today was a school day and handed me my breakfast; Eggo blueberry waffles with butter. My school morning schedule went something like this:

Eat breakfast and see if anything's new on Facebook. -5 minutes at most

Change into new attire (unless I took a shower the night before). -Unfortunately, I had to worry about matching my clothes due to the judgmental world of high school, so that usually took a bit longer than 5 minutes if I couldn't decide what T-shirt I should wear

Wake up Mother to help me brush my hair (because my fluff's a mess of curls) and then brush teeth afterwards. -2-5 minutes (depending on how bad my hair or breath is)

Get an extra 10 minutes of sleep/play on my 3DS whilst Father gets ready to drop me off. (This only applied when he didn't have his church group to go to).

I followed the schedule as such and wished Veemon good luck as he tried to find a way to successfully escape the house without being detected.

_Ending Commentary: _Drat, I can't continue from this point… WELL, I KNOW WHAT MY PRIORITIES WILL BE LIKE TOMORROW! (That is, if people decide to be cruel and not upload either episode 11 of the Fate/Zero dub or episode 14 of Attack on Titan so my schedule won't be as busy on the computer than what was originally planned…)


	14. Chapter 14

**Digital Wonderland**

_Beginning Commentary: _Nothing to say, really. Just enjoy and review if possible!

**Fourteen: Female and Dog**

Veemon's been doing pretty well these past two days; he hasn't been detected once! (I guess the main factor of that being possible could be that the river near the Nature Center is a home to many stoners and they just think he's another part of their strange high fantasies). And because tonight was Halloween, I decided to reward him by not only letting him come trick-or-treating with my young neighbors & me, but he could also eat whatever candies I didn't want. (Trust me, there are _plenty_ of those).

Ah, Halloween; the greatest holiday known to mankind. I mean, who else could combine sweets with horror aside from the Irish? (They were the ones who invented the holiday, for those unaware). I've had my costume decided ever since last year's Halloween (when I became aware that one should only buy a Mario costume if they're truly sure that their friend can get a Luigi one to match); I would be part of the Spanish Inquisition. Not really for the religious part; it was mainly for the skit done by Monty Python.

"So, do you mind explaining how Halloween works again?" Veemon asked me; wearing the red pimp hat that would go along with my costume. I sighed, and then placed the hat atop my head.

"We go around the neighborhood, knock on peoples' front doors, say 'Trick or Treat!' while holding out our bag, they put candy inside it, we thank them, and then head to the next house to repeat the cycle once again."

"Is this an all day thing?"

"Oh, I wish it was. Sadly, we have to wait until it becomes nearly dark to start and then we have to stop when either we get too tired or people start turning off their lights."

"Bummer." Veemon then looked at himself. "So, I can walk out in the open looking like my natural self?"

"Of course," I began. Veemon began to cheer wildly, but then I quieted him down. "But since it's the official day of the fall equinox, it's going to be cold."

"So I still have to wear the jacket?" He whined.

"Yes."

"Fine," Veemon pouted. He wore it once again and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, you look adorable," I snickered. He turned around, and then I realized my father was ready to take me to school. "Just follow the plan as usual, all right?"

"All right, all right."

* * *

With that and a couple of awkward minutes in the car, I was at school once again in my Spanish Inquisition costume. Sadly, I didn't have History today, so I couldn't show my teacher (who loved the Monty Python skit) my costume. In fact, because my reference was so obscure, very few understood what I was. I'll admit, nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition, but this is ridiculous.

Lunch came around and Charlotte wanted to talk Digimon. Sadly, Romy wasn't going to join us on this one (considering how one of her friends was a certain B word and would talk down to us), so we just walked around the school to talk to one another.

"How's Demiveemon doing so far?" Charlotte asked.

"He Digivolved into Veemon and now I have to deal with hiding him in the Nature Center," I replied.

"Well, Impmon hangs out at a creek nearby my condo complex, so maybe that could work?"

"I forget; how long does it take you to get arrive at my place again?"

"Ehh, typically ten to fifteen minutes or so. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, looks like Veemon has to borrow my scooter to get there… ANYWHO, did Impmon do any of the things you said he could do?"

"Well, he did try throwing rocks at neighborhood animals, but hasn't gotten to the alcohol or club level yet."

I sighed; knowing that there wouldn't be too much trouble from now on. And once Charlotte had begged enough freshmen to give her food (along with acknowledging some of the costumes people wore; one kid had a mask similar to Hei's from Darker than Black!), we returned to the guys as they chuckled at my costume's reference. Alex decided to eat with Lilli today (and she sits a courtyard away from us), so things were pretty tame.

The day continued as something very normal with the only abnormalities being a religious group handing out random Bible pages to random teenagers (myself being included, but I think that's mainly because of my costume) and a strange source sending me pictures of two Digi-Eggs on my phone. I kept trying to delete them, but then the source would re-send the pictures. They didn't cause any harm to my photos, so I suppose it's harmless…

* * *

But at last, the moment we had all been waiting for arrived; CANDY TIME! I put on the shoes that would go along with the outfit instead of my regular tennis sneakers and waited patiently for my young neighbors to arrive so I could have an actual reason to trick-or-treat at my old age. (Plus, trick-or-treating alone at any age is a horrible idea). However, I decided to let Veemon sneak around the house until we started trick-or-treating at some houses so that my parents wouldn't get frightened by a hooded figure that nearly came to my stomach height-wise. (I realized that I was actually slouching when he was panicking over his Digivolution two days ago).

The doorbell was rung, and there were my young neighbors at the front door; accompanied by their father, who stood patiently at the bottom of the hill my house stood on. I told Mom I would join in their epic quest and she smiled as I got an empty pillow case and set out.

Walking was indeed a struggle in my shoes; they didn't have support in the backs. But the trick-or-treating was what I pretty much expected it would be: my young neighbors had the adrenaline of racecars as they rushed to houses as I dragged them behind. There was always the neighbor who tried to scare folks by becoming the décor himself, but alas, he couldn't get anyone to supervise the door this year. This was the part Veemon eventually joined me and shockingly, the time where my young neighbors decided to stop trick-or-treating.

"What? But it's only 8 PM!" I told them.

"Sorry, it's a school night," their father told me. With that, I sighed.

"All right, I'll continue on my own, then."

We said our goodbyes and Veemon eventually put his hood down.

"Now what?" He asked me.

"Well, one thing's for sure is that my shoes are KILLING me. So, I'm gonna go back home and change before I go back to trick-or-treating."

"But I don't wanna go back yet…" Veemon muttered.

"Hmm…" I scratched my chin to emphasize that I was thinking of something. "You can use my candy bag to start trick-or-treating and meet me…" I looked for a place where I hadn't been before. "At the magical land of rich people?"

"Magical land of rich people?"

"Yeah, they're the folks who live in those homes at the area guarded by a gate. Their candy is pretty much godly." Veemon scratched his chin to emphasize that he was interested.

"Deal!" He held his hand out, and I shook it. But then I realized; I would be leaving my Digimon alone. At night.

"What if something bad happens to you while I'm gone? I don't want to be responsible for a digital kidnapping!"

"Relax; your Digivice will beep if something happens!"

"You positive?"

"As positive as a proton!" I pondered on not only the clever pun, but this scheme.

"Okay…" I then started to run off. "But you better not get deleted!"

I rushed my way home (at a very monotonous speed due to my shoe situation) and as soon as I got inside, my mother wondered where I had been.

"I've decided to continue trick-or-treating, but I want more thermal clothes. And better shoes," I responded.

"Where'd your pillow case go?" My father asked. D'ah crap.

"I…gave it to our young neighbors?" Both parental units looked at me, and I shrugged with panic.

"Can you try getting it back?" Mother pondered. "We might need it back for when guests come over."

"Oh sure, I'll get it as soon as I change! But is it okay if I still trick-or-treat?"

"For only an hour more; remember that it's still a Wednesday."

"THANK YOU~!" I changed out of my costume and unbearable shoes into my typical long shirt underneath T-shirt and long johns underneath pants combo alongside with my tennis sneakers. WHEW, did I feel relieved.

At least I did for a minute until my Digivice started beeping. My eyes widened as I thought of the horrible possibilities Veemon could be getting himself into now. I grabbed it off my desk and before I charged out of my room, I decided it was wise to inform Charlotte and Romy. I grabbed my phone and the screen showed me that it was 8:15 PM, PST. Soon, I went to my Inbox and started composing a new text.

_My Digimon's in trouble! Can any of you come by to help me out? We're near the magical land of rich people_, I rapidly typed. I pressed "SEND" and rushed back to Veemon.

Eventually, when I got back to the magical land of rich people, I notice that there was now a mysterious patch of fog where Veemon was supposed to meet up with me.

_Wait, didn't this happen in Digimon Tamers when a Digimon entered our world? _I thought. I checked my phone, and there were no responses from either Romy or Charlotte, so it looked like I would have to fight this one alone. I gulped, and really wished I had brought my dad's metal baseball bat with me as I entered the fog.

Everything was completely surrounded by fog around me and I felt like I had entered another dimension; especially seeing how this was Hollow's Eve, I felt officially frightened.

"V-Veemon?" I whimpered. "Where did you go? I told you not to leave here…"

Soon, I felt heavy breathing behind my back and moved one step forward. I heard footsteps. Large footsteps.

"D-don't tell me you Digivolved again…"

I looked down and saw that the ground showed two red slits; possibly reflecting the eyes of what was behind me. I slowly turned around and realized that it wasn't Veemon. Oh, not even close. This was a tiger or wolf-esque Digimon with black fur, white stripes, misaligned teeth, and the worst part, sharp red claws to match the ominous red glow of the eyes.

"Garurumon?" I muttered. The Digimon in front of me let its head down. I thought that meant they wanted me to pet it, so I slowly reached my hand out.

"That's BlackGarurumon to you!" It growled as it nearly bit my hand off. The voice was definitely male and DEFINITELY TRYING TO KILL ME! I screamed as much as my vocal cords would allow me and started running around the fog.

"VEEMON, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled. "VEEMON!?"

"FOX FIRE!" BlackGarurumon yelled behind me. Before I could turn around, my back started overheating. I cringed and fell down to where I saw that there were remnants of blue flames on my shirt, so I immediately started rolling. Unfortunately, I could still feel some of the burns, so I took off my T-shirt and threw it to the side. That was when I realized BlackGarurumon was hovering above me. I tried kicking him, but that didn't do any good.

"VEEMON!" I yelled once more. No response from my blue Digimon. So, with doom slowly creeping around the corner, I got angry.

_I…can't die like this_, I began to think to myself; hoping that my mouth would get the courage to let me speak to my destructor. _Not tonight…I still need to get the rest of the DigiDestined…I…still have so much to live for… _

"No," I started whispering.

BlackGarurumon's ears perked up as I realized his massive muzzle was nearby my throat.

"No," I said louder.

His muzzle left the side of my neck.

"NO!" I yelled.

I thought me saying no was calming the beast, but instead, me yelling had caused him to roar. His head then ducked down at an extreme speed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked.

Eventually, a bright light emanated from both my Digivice and my phone. BlackGarurumon became blinded and whimpered because of it; letting me live for another few moments. My Digivice was still glowing, and then beamed a light on an unconscious Veemon. I gasped.

"Veemon, are you okay?!" I said as I ducked to the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, wake up! We don't have to time to rest! Wake up!"

"FOX FIRE!" BlackGarurumon yelled once more. I got both Veemon and I out of the way by, once again, rolling sideways. The flame went through the fog (hopefully not hitting a person outside of it) and before me stood BlackGarurumon in his ominous presence.

"A-Anne…" Veemon grunted. I looked down.

"You're alive!" I slowly hugged him. "Thank God…"

"Anne…I gotta Digivolve…"

"But what if you can't revert back to your original form? What if I can't control you?" He slowly got out of my grasp as he wobbly stood up.

"If I don't make it, then neither will you…And I don't think anybody will be happy with the both of us gone…" Oh my God, he took lessons on heroic speeches? I've never felt so proud… He then held out both of his arms. "Just say it."

"Say what?" I asked.

"You know…" He then looked back to BlackGarurumon. "HEY FIDO, COME AND GET ME!" BlackGarurumon charged, and I gasped. "SAY IIIIT!"

Oh God, what did I have to say?! I looked to my phone, and then saw that a sun with a circle between it was on full-screen. Wait, this was the symbol of Courage… I stood up and gulped; soon getting a huge boost of confidence.

"DIGI-ARMOR, ENERGIZE!" I yelled.

Soon, my Digivice started beeping and the nostalgic whine from the cartoon could be heard.

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to…!" Veemon cried as he started to glow; his body structure changing in rings of fire. He became taller than me with a bigger tale and significant pieces of "armor" showing up around his feet, knees, hands, chest, and head; the head piece soon getting a large spike upon it.

"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" His voice dramatically changed; it sounded like a completely different Digimon!

BlackGarurumon growled, "Digivolving won't help you here! FOX FIRE!" It was here that I realized the blue flame came from his mouth, but Vee—I mean, Flamedramon deflected the attack with a simple swing of his arm. He then looked to me.

"Way to go, Anne; you helped me Digivolve!"

"I…guess I did!" I said with both shock and joy. I got the biggest smile on my face, and then got a feel of badassery wash over me. "Kick his ass!"

Flamedramon nodded, and then before any of us realized it, BlackGarurumon rammed into him. Luckily, instead of just falling back and becoming unconscious once more, Flamedramon slid across the ground in an epic pose (where one of his arms was also on the ground whilst his feet skidded). He got back up and put his hands together in another epic pose.

"FLAME FIST!" He exclaimed; bursts of fire then shot right out of his claws and into BlackGarurumon. This caused the beast to howl in pain.

"Yeah, that's it!" I cheered. BlackGarurumon then looked toward me. "…I should've kept my mouth shut." I closed my eyes in horror.

_THUD! _was the sound effect I heard before I opened my eyes. When they were open, I saw Flamedramon holding BlackGarurumon by the ears. Holy crap, I felt like I was developing a creepy beastiality crush on my Digimon. Soon, Flamedramon seismic-tossed the mo'fo' over me and soon on his back; causing the ground to gain cracks.

"Finish him!" I shouted with pure joy. Oh God, I'm also sadistic.

Flamedramon nodded once more, and then jumped into the air to deliver his final move.

"FIRE ROCKET!" He yelled; soon covering his entire body in fire. He charged right into BlackGarurumon's stomach, to which BlackGarurumon once again howled in pain.

"'Atta boy!" I gasped; I was apparently losing my breath from the awesomeness.

Shortly afterwards, Flamedramon stopped and we both watched as BlackGarurumon turned into an egg. I went to it and picked it up, to which the fog then started to dissolve. Flamedramon glowed and soon returned to being Veemon.

"That…was…A-FREAKING-MAZING!" I cheered. I then slowly put the egg down and hugged Veemon with glee. "YOU WERE A TOTAL BADASS, WITH YOUR FLAMES AND ALL THAT!" He smiled for a bit, but then looked towards the egg. "What? He won't bother us anymore…"

"I think that was Elecmon…" He mumbled.

_Oh my God… To think that this is only a minor suffering compared to what might happen to us…_ I thought. But I decided that I had to act grown-up about this subject matter.

"Veemon, this might be the least of our troubles from here on out," I began. Veemon gasped, but I got him quiet once more. "He's not dead, mind you; he's luckily turned back into an Egg. This means we can raise him the right way."

"Yeah, but-"

"But we need to make sure that we stay focused on the main picture from now on. If not, then we might lose more than just Elecmon. Do you understand?"

Veemon hesitated, but then squeaked out, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. And cheer up; you did an outstanding job!"

"You really think so?"

"You bet!" I've decided to reward him even more with trick-or-treating, but when I looked at my phone, it was as if time never moved in the first place! Time-stopping fog? …Yeah, that seems like something Digimon would do… "How about we actually go on our trick-or-treating expedition? And you don't have to wear the hoodie…"

"Really?" Veemon gasped with hope. I nodded, and then he took off the hoodie, soon spinning it around like how Muscle Man would in Regular Show. "Well, let's go! We don't have all night!"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "Uhh, do you want to hold the egg or the bag?"

Veemon tried grabbing the bag, but since he was back to his original height, it always dragged on the ground.

"Ya know, I'll take my chances with the egg," he smiled. I smiled back, and then swapped items with him. And so, we entered the gates of the land of magical rich people.

_Ending Commentary: _Well, my OCD kept persuading me to stop after a certain point, but I promised some folks that the awesome part would happen in this chapter, gosh darnit! Only another chapter or a few until the next one! (Depending on how much filler I decide to put in…)


End file.
